Tittle of Adventure
by Jinchuriki Shukaku
Summary: Motivasi apa yang membuatnya ingin menjadi petualang, dan halangan apa yang menantinya. inilah kisah orang-orang yang menjalani profesi Petualang
1. Impian Seorang Petualang

**Danmachi Fujino Omori**

**Highschool DxD Ichhei Ishibumi**

**Tittle of Adventure Tessar Wahyudi**

Chapter 1 Impian Seorang Petualang

**Slash! Slash! Dum!**

Demikianlah suara itu bergema di sebuah Dungeon. Akibat serangan seorang pemuda dengan gaya rambut acak-acakan, postur tubuhnya setinggi 178 cm, mengenakan pakaian standar petualang dengan sebuah pedang sepanjang 1,2 m di tangan kanannya.

Namanya adalah Arif Rahman petualang pemula yang bercita-cita menjadi petualang legendaris. Apa yang dilakukannya saat ini adalah berburu di Dungeon Perunggu.

"Heyaah!"

Dia berteriak lantang sambil matanya menatap tajam seekor goblin, yang hendak menyerangnya dari belakang. Kemudian badannya dia gerakan sambil tangannya, mengayunkan pedang ke arah goblin tersebut.

**Slash! Dum!**

Tubuh Goblin itu terbelah dan lenyap, menjatuhkan sebuah batu dengan warna hijau. Nama benda itu adalah inti sihir, inti sihir sendiri merupakan benda yang ada di tubuh monster. Inti sihir inilah yang dikumpulkan oleh Petualang seperti Arif. untuk di tukarkan di guild petualang dengan Gil atau item Legenda.

Harga batu Inti Sihir sendiri beragam tergantung warnanya. Hijau yang paling murah sedangkan yang termahal berwarna ungu gelap. Nah makin sulit monster yang kau lawan, makin besar peluang mendapat batu inti sihir berharga tinggi.

Tapi untuk mendapatkan itu, taruhannya bermacam-macam mulai dari luka lecet sampai berujung pada kematian. Sejak kejadian 500 tahun lalu, tepatnya peristiwa yang dikenal dengan Blood Paradise. Para Dewa dan Dewi yang ada di kahyangan, mulai turun ke dunia untuk membantu manusia.

Kerja sama yang di bentuk antara manusia dan dewa ini disebut dengan Familia. Sistemnya adalah manusia yang mengikat kontrak dari dewa tersebut, mendapat anugerah dan sebuah item bernama Celestial Ball yang berfungsi untuk mengetahui status diri mereka sebagai Petualang. Lalu sebagai balasan manusia yang menerima berkah dari dewa yang bersangkutan, memberikan 1/4 hasil buruan mereka dari Dungeon.

"Hm! Hasil hari ini lumayan, setidaknya cukup untuk membeli roti biasa di toko Namida."

Arif memang biasa berburu tapi tidak secara maksimal. Sebab dia sama sekali tidak mengikat kontrak dengan Dewa atau Dewi mana pun, lebih tepatnya tidak ada yang menginginkannya.

Sejak itu dia bertekad ingin menjadi kuat, walau tanpa mengikat kontrak dengan dewa atau dewi mana pun. Tapi kadang dia juga iri dengan beberapa petualang pemula, yang langsung pergi ke Dungeon Perak setelah bergabung dengan salah satu familia. Karena mereka akan pergi berpetualang, dengan sesama anggota familia Dewa atau Dewi yang bersangkutan. Sebutan untuk kelompok petualang yang saling bekerja sama, dalam berburu di dalam Dungeon adalah Party.

"Aku harap kejadian waktu itu tidak akan terulang lagi, aku harap akan ada Dewa atau Dewi yang mau menerimaku. Aku bersumpah selemah apa pun Dewa atau Dewi itu, aku akan melayaninya sepenuh hati."

Seperti kata pepatah [Manusia memang bisa hidup sendiri, tapi tidak ada satu pun manusia yang bisa tahan dengan kesendirian.] Demikian juga Arif, meskipun sering dikagumi oleh beberapa orang. karena sudah berjuang sejauh ini seorang diri, Dia masih dihinggapi rasa kesepian.

"Sepertinya cukup sampai sini saja, hari esok masih banyak. Aku harus menyimpan tenagaku buat besok."

Arif mulai mengumpulkan batu Inti Sihir yang berjatuhan hasil dari buruannya hari ini, lalu menempatkannya pada kantung kecil yang diikatnya di pinggang. Setelah beres dia beranjak dari Dungeon tersebut dan melenggang keluar, sambil pikirannya mengingat kejadian sebulan yang lalu.

**Flash back**

**Bugh! Gaha!**

Arif memegang perutnya yang baru saja dipukul oleh seorang yang mirip serigala, perlu diketahui makhluk yang menghuni dunia ini sejak hari Blood Paradise tidak hanya manusia saja.

"kau bercanda! Untuk apa Familia Freya, mempunyai orang lemah sepertimu."

Orang yang wajahnya mirip serigala itu mengenakan pakaian kasual berwarna putih, mengenakan celana panjang biru. Di kakinya tersemat pelindung betis setinggi lutut.

"Cukup Rufus … jangan kau lanjutkan!"

Suara itu muncul dari seorang yang duduk di meja sambil tangannya menyatu di depan wajahnya, dengan pandangan tajam mengarah ke orang yang di panggilnya.

"Cih! Baiklah Freya sama."

Rufus mendecih saat kegiatannya di interupsi oleh pimpinannya dan melangkah menjauh. Arif masih memegangi perutnya, sambil menggertakkan gigi dan menatap tajam Rufus.

"Harap maklum dengan perlakuannya, dia memang agak kasar. Tapi, kau juga sepertinya tidak tahu diri."

Mata Arif membulat sempurna mendengar kalimat terakhir, yang diucapkan oleh dewi Freya

"Ap-apa maksudmu Freya-sama!"

"Hah! Selain tidak tahu diri kau juga sangat bodoh. Pantas saja semua Dewa dan Dewi tidak menghiraukanmu."

Gigi Arif bergemeletuk mendengarnya. Matanya menatap lebih tajam, dengan tangan terkepal kuat.

"Kami sudah memiliki petualang tangguh serta terkenal. Kami juga memiliki jumlah Party yang banyak serta berpengalaman, jadi disini kau benar-benar …"

Arif meneteskan keringat di pipinya sambil menahan nafas, menunggu ucapan yang dijeda oleh Dewi Freya.

"Tidak dibutuh-kan!"

**Deg! Deg!**

Demikianlah suara yang dihasilkan oleh jantung Arif, dirinya tidak menyangka akan mendapat penghinaan besar seperti itu. Lalu matanya menggelap karena tertutup poni, perlahan dia bangkit dan langsung berbalik membelakangi mereka.

"Heh! Sudah datang kemari meminta ingin dimasukkan ke dalam Familiaku, tapi begitu sikapmu. Memang pantas kau disebut sampah."

Arif tidak menghiraukan ucapan Freya tersebut, dan terus melangkah keluar.

"Ya, wajar saja. Kau memang tidak memiliki rasa hormat pada seorang Dewa atau Dewi, jadi sudah semestinya kau tidak terpilih. Bahkan Hestia, Dewi termiskin itu juga menolakmu. Kurasa kau memang gagal sebagai petu-"

"Lihat saja!"

"Lihat saja! Akan kubuat kau menyesal, dengan apa yang sudah kau ucapkan kepadaku."

Mata Freya membulat saat melihat perbuatan Arif itu, dirinya ingin sekali memberi pelajaran kepada Anak itu. Rufus pun bermaksud mengangkat senjatanya, namun dia dicegah oleh Tuannya.

"Rufus! Tidak perlu kau mengurusi bocah itu, dia sama sekali bukan apa-apa. Melainkan hanya sebuah serangga pengganggu."

"Baik, Freya-sama!"

Setelah kejadian itu, Arif pergi ke atas bukit yang menghadap langsung kota Orario. Kemudian bertekad akan menjadi kuat.

**Flash back End**

"Familia Freya! Lihat saja, suatu hari aku pasti akan membalas perbuatan kalian."

Tidak terasa karena mengingat masa lalunya, Arif sudah keluar dari Dungeon yang dia jelajahi. Untuk pemula seperti Arif pengawas Dungeon, hanya akan menyarankannya memasuki Dungeon level Perunggu.

Itu karena Dungeon level ini memang pas untuk pemula dan cocok, sebagai langkah awal memulai karier sebagai Petualang. Arif selama sebulan sejak kejadian itu, selalu datang dan masuk ke Dungeon ini seorang diri.

Kalau ditanya kenapa tidak banyak yang memasukinya. Itu karena kebanyakan mereka yang pemula, sudah bergabung dengan Familia dan mengikuti Party. Nah jika seorang petualang bersama Party yang berpengalaman, maka meskipun itu petualang pemula dia akan diizinkan karena ada anggota Familianya.

Namun bila seandainya dia tidak memiliki Kontrak dengan Dewa atau Dewi, otomatis dia hanya sendiri apakah berpetualang sendiri bisa masuk ke Dungeon Perak. Jawabannya bisa tapi dengan beberapa syarat, dintaranya adalah berada di Level dua atau menyelesaikan Dungeon Perunggu.

"Ini hasil kerjaku hari ini!"

Arif memberikan kantung kecil, berisi batu Inti Sihir yang dia dapat saat berburu.

Seorang Elf yang bertugas melayani petualang tersenyum ramah, sambil meraih bungkusan yang di berikan Arif. Sebenarnya yang bertugas menyambut petualang bukan hanya bangsa Elf saja, tapi dari bangsa manusia juga ada.

Elf perempuan berambut pink dengan mata coklat dan panjang rambut sepunggung itu tetap tersenyum, dia mengenakan pakaian berlengan panjang putih serta luaran coklat.

"Hm ini hasilmu hari ini Arif! Sepertinya sedikit lebih banyak dari kemarin."

Arif mengangguk menanggapi perkataan wanita Elf tersebut. Seperti biasa wanita resepsionis ini memang selalu menjadi penerima tamu bagi Arif, atau lebih tepat Arif sengaja memberikannya pada wanita Elf satu ini. Karena merasa percaya padanya.

"Iya aku cukup beruntung bisa naik ke lantai 7 hari ini, tinggal 8 lantai lagi. Maka aku akan bisa diizinkan, untuk masuk ke Dungeon Perak bukan, Everyn!"

Nama dari wanita Elf ini sebenarnya adalah Cilia Everyn. sama seperti Arif, dia juga baru sebulan bekerja sebagai resepsionis. Awal perjumpaan mereka adalah saat Arif pertama kali, mendaftar sebagai Petualang pemula.

"Sebelum itu, pastikan juga kau berada di level 2. Itu agar kau mudah masuk ke Dungeon Perak, karena selain menyelesaikan Dungeon Perunggu. Kau juga harus berada di level dua, sebagai syarat pendukung. Juga jika bisa seharusnya kau ... membentuk Party."

Everyn mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan lirih, agar tidak di dengar Arif. Sebenarnya dia tahu permasalahan Arif dan bersimpati padanya. Namun ternyata telinga Arif sangat peka dan dia hanya bisa tersenyum palsu, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

"Yahahah kau jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan menjaga diriku dengan baik, Everyn!"

Everyn menggigit bawah bibir, saat menerima pernyataan bohong Arif. Dirinya sangat mencemaskan keadaan orang di depannya ini, dia tidak habis pikir. Biasanya para Dewa atau Dewi, akan dengan senang hati menerima manusia menjadi bagian dari Familianya. Tapi dalam kasus Arif mereka semua menolak.

'Mau sampai kapan kau menyembunyikan dirimu dalam topeng itu, Arif!'

Tiba-tiba Arif menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Everyn, yang sedang melamun sambil berteriak kecil.

"Oi Everyn! Jangan melamun saat seseorang sedang bicara denganmu!"

Everyn mengempaskan apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan dan tersenyum, menanggapi panggilan Arif barusan.

"Baiklah mari kita hitung, harga dari seluruh batu Inti Sihir yang kau dapat hari ini!"

Everyn menjalankan tugasnya sebagai penakar harga batu sihir dengan cepat, setelah selesai dia memberikan hasilnya pada Arif dalam bentuk Gil.

"Baik hasil kali ini adalah 15.000 Gil silakan di terima."

"Wah hari ini meningkat 3000 Gil dari kemarin. Syukurlah! Aku bisa menambah uang tabunganku, untuk membeli peralatan baru."

Diawal petualangannya Arif hanya bisa mengumpulkan uang dalam kisaran 250-500 Gil. Tapi setelah satu bulan, dia bisa mengumpulkan 30 kali lipat dari hasilnya dahulu dan itu membuatnya puas.

"Hm memangnya ada berapa uang tabunganmu, Arif!"

Arif memunculkan gigi sambil tangannya menggaruk belakang kepala, lalu tangan lainnya mengisyaratkan tanda v untuk menunjukkan nilai tabungannya.

"Wah itu cukup banyak, tidak kusangka kau bisa mengumpulkan sebanyak itu. Baiklah besok ikut aku ke menara Babel ya!"

Arif ingin menolak karena dia berencana untuk masuk Dungeon lagi, dan cepat-cepat menaklukkan Dungeon perunggu. Agar bisa memasuki Dungeon Perak.

"Ano! Sebenarnya aku berencana memasuki Dungeon lagi."

Everyn memandang Arif dengan mata setengah terbuka dan mulut di kerucutkan, lalu matanya juga menyiratkan sesuatu seperti (apa kau tidak mau pergi denganku),

**Glek**!

'Shimatta entah kenapa aku merasa akan menyesal seumur hidup, jika menolak tawarannya hari ini.'

"Y-ya ba-baiklah aku akan ikut denganmu."

"Yeay bagus! Aku tunggu di alun-alun kota ya."

Arif sweatdrop ketika melihat tingkah Everyn yang langsung memasang wajah cerah, sambil tangannya disatukan dengan tangannya.

"ha-ha'i!"

Setelah segala sesuatunya beres, Arif melenggang keluar untuk pulang. Langit sore di kota Orario memang enak untuk di nikmati, hilir mudik petualang yang baru pulang juga menjadi pemandangan yang menyenangkan. Lalu mata Arif memandang langit yang merah saga.

'Aku pasti bisa menjadi petualang seperti dirinya. Suatu hari aku akan menjadi sepertimu, mendapatkan gelarku sendiri dan menjadi Petualang Legendaris lihat saja. [Siegrief no Dragon slayer]!'

And cut

Hai Minna-san ini adalah cerita baru yang kusuguhkan untuk kalian. Yah saat melihat anime DanMachi, aku terinspirasi ingin menciptakan dunia seperti itu.

Oke aku jelaskan disini hal-hal yang ada di fanficku kali ini.

Pertama [Blood Paradise] ini adalah sesuatu yang terjadi sekitar 500 tahun yang lalu, namun gak akan kujelaskan sekarang akan terkuak seiring cerita.

Kedua [Gil] sebenarnya mata uang ini kuambil dari game Final Fantasy Tactic yang ada di PSP, yah kuharap kalian mengerti ya.

Di sini gak ada sistem kelas yang ada adalah Gelar. Gelar sendiri adalah julukan yang di berikan oleh Tomb Of Adventure, yang diciptakan oleh dewa tertinggi masing-masing Mitologi. Kadang dalam beberapa kasus suatu gelar bisa dimiliki oleh beberapa orang sekaligus, ada juga gelar seperti Siegrief yang di kagumi oleh Arif memiliki gelar khusus yaitu Dragon Slayer. Info lebih lanjut kujelaskan seiring cerita ya.

kemudian [Item] tetap sama seperti di animenya. Yaitu ditempa oleh sang dewi Hephaestus, Juga beberapa dewa atau dewi lain di berbagai mitologi yang khusus menempa senjata.

Dan untuk fic kali ini aku akan menggunakan beberapa mitologi besar yaitu Shinto, Hindu, Yunani, Nordik, dan Roma serta beberapa mitologi kecil lainnya.

pembagian Dungeon sendiri sebagai berikut.

[Perunggu] merupakan Dungeon untuk pemula seperti Arif, memiliki rank kesulitan D dan banyak lantai 15.

[Perak] merupakan Dungeon untuk tingkat lanjut di Level 2, memiliki rank kesulitan C dan banyak lantai 30.

[Emas] merupakan Dungeon untuk tingkat menengah berada di level 3-4, memiliki rank kesulitan B dan banyak lantai 70.

[Diamond] merupakan Dungeon untuk tingkat atas berada di level 5-7, memiliki rank kesulitan A dan banyak lantai 85.

[Legenda] merupakan Dungeon yang dibebaskan untuk dimasuki dengan catatan, bila meninggal dalam berburu di Dungeon tersebut pihak pengawas tidak bertanggung jawab. Memiliki Rank kesulitan S dan banyak lantai 100. (Hanya muncul bila terjadi sesuatu yang sangat besar seperti Blood Paradise)

Demikianlah penjelasan dari Dungeonnya dan beberapa hal, semoga membantu:v.

Nah untuk melihat status, para petualang bisa menggunakan [Celestial Ball] yang diberikan oleh dewa atau dewi yang dilayani. Namun karena Arif belum memilikinya, jadi untuk sekarang belum tahu statusnya.

Oh satu lagi dalam fic ini akan bertebaran karakter OC(Original Character), jadi bagi yang tidak suka tidak mengapa. Saya tidak memaksa Anda membacanya oke:v.

Baiklah segitu aja dulu salam pertama dariku untuk cerita ini.

Seperti biasa bacalah The Tittle Of Adventure dan ikutilah petualangan Arif, demi meraih impiannya untuk menjadi Petualang Legendaris seperti idolanya.

Terakhir aminkan doa ini di hati aja.

Ya Tuhan! Berikanlah kepada Author ini, kemampuan untuk terus berkarya dengan baik dan lancar. Serta diberi kebahagiaan di dunia ini maupun di dunia selanjutnya.

Jaa nee


	2. Zirah tua

**DanManchi © Fujino Omori**

**Highschool DxD © Icchei Ishibumi**

**Tittle of Adventure © Tessar Wahyudi**

Special Thanks to My Imoutou-chan

"Apa" Ucap/jawab Manusia atau Ras lainnya

'Apa' Batin Manusia atau Ras lainnya

**"Apa" **Ucap/jawab para Dewa atau Dewi

**'Apa'** Batin Dewa atau Dewi

[Apa] Ucapan Divine Beast atau Monter lainnya

"[Apa]" Mantra atau sihir dan sebagainya

Chapter 2

Zirah Tua

seorang petualang pemula berjalan santai menuju alun-alun, hari ini dia akan membeli peralatan baru ditemani seseorang. Beberapa lama dia menunggu sambil harap-harap cemas.

"Ohayou! maaf membuatmu menunggu, apa sudah dari tadi?" Ucap gadis Elf berambut pink, yang memakai baju merah marun.

"Tidak, aku juga baru sampai, Everyn!" Jawab Arif menggelengkan kepala dan sudut bibirnya melekuk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo berangkat!" ajak Everyn.

Tujuan mereka berdua pergi ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di kota Orario yaitu Menara Babel. Seluruh keperluan para petualang sudah tersedia di dalam menara itu, dari yang harga murah sampai paling mahal.

"Everyn! Bukannya _Item _yang ada di Menara Babel harga paling murahnya adalah 20.000.000 _Gil,_ aku tidak ada uang untuk membeli peralatan di sana. biasanya aku mampir ke toko besi milik temanku namanya Namida." Ucap Arif

"Tenang saja, aku punya sesuatu yang menarik di sana!" Ucap Everyn dengan bangga.

Arif menghela napas, berdebat dengan Everyn akan membuatnya frustasi. Sekali dia sudah memutuskan, maka akan sulit untuk menolak.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, mereka sampai di sebuah bangunan megah. Dengan batu Marmer berwarna emas sebagai bahan bakunya, memiliki bentuk bulat yang menjulang tinggi ke atas.

"Wah entah berapa kali aku melihatnya, tempat ini selalu membuatku takjub." Tutur Arif untuk kesekian kalinya-walau dia sering melihat menara ini tiap hari.

"Hehe tentu saja, menara ini dibangun oleh seluruh pimpinan dewa tertinggi dari berbagai mitologi. Jadi, mustahil bangunan ini tidak memiliki daya tarik." Jawab Everyn.

Keduanya melangkah mendekati bangunan itu dan mata keduanya hidup. Senjata di sini rata-rata sudah dipasangi oleh rune sihir, sehingga memiliki nilai plus dari senjata biasanya.

'Peralatan di tempat ini sangat bagus, para pengrajinnya menambahkan rune sihir elemen, untuk memperbaiki dan meningkatkan status, pada senjata atau armor tersebut. Harganya pasti selangit!' Hati Arif menjerit keras, saat melihat senjata yang ada di sini.

"Bagaimana, kau suka tempat ini?"

"y-ya tentu saja aku suka! Tapi Sayang, uangku tidak cukup untuk beli _Item_ di tempat ini!" Jawab Arif.

Melihat Arif frustasi, Everyn hanya menggeleng. Tujuan dia membawa Arif kesini, sebenarnya untuk masuk ke dalam pasar selain dari pasar utama.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tahu tempat yang cocok untuk petualang pemula yang mempunyai uang pas-pasan sepertimu!" Ucap Everyn sambil tangannya menutupi senyum di bibirnya.

"Ya ba baiklah!" jawab Arif sambil sudut bibirnya berkedut, karena disentil oleh ucapan gadis itu. 'Everyn kau kejam!'

Everyn menuntunnya memasuki sebuah gang kecil yang ada di ujung tembok dari Menara Babel. Di tempat ini banyak bertebaran barang-barang petualang, bahkan memiliki kualitas lebih baik dari yang dijual oleh toko pandai besi kebanyakan.

"Everyn, ini semua apa di jual?" Tanya Arif tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

"Tentu saja, sekarang pilihlah yang menurutmu cocok dan sesuaikan dengan jumlah tabunganmu. oh iya aku juga hendak mencari sesuatu di tempat ini. begini saja kau cari keperluanmu dan aku akan cari keperluanku setelah selesai kita akan berkumpul lagi di sini oke!" Ucap Everyn

"Ha'i semoga kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan!" Ucap Arif mengangguk sambil tangannya, memegang sebuah helm berwarna putih dengan mata berbinar.

Everyn berbalik sambil bibir di kerucutkan, dia pikir Arif akan menanyai apa yang ingin dibelinya. Ternyata ekspetasi tak sesuai harapan, Lalu Everyn mencari apa yang dibutuhkannya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin Arif membantuku. Tapi ternyata, dia malah sibuk sendiri dengan keperluannya, mattaku!" Ucapnya ketus.

Everyn mencari apa yang menjadi kebutuhannya dengan cepat, tapi ada satu hal yang dia lupa yaitu pesanan milik teman kecilnya Syr-chan.

"Are pesanan milik Syrchie, harusnya di sekitar sini!"

Sebelum menuju ke alun-alun dan menemui Arif, Everyn berpapasan dengan teman masa kecilnya seorang Elf juga yaitu Syr. Karena dia teman kecil jadi Everyn memanggilnya Syrchie dan dia dipanggil Evey, berbeda dengan dirinya Syr lebih memilih menjadi Maid di sebuah bar penerima para petualang.

Everyn menjelajah rak yang menjadi tempat pesanan Syrchie, lalu matanya beralih ke atas. Di situlah terdapat pesanan Syrchie yaitu sebuah Grimoire. Fungsi dari Grimoire sendiri adalah untuk menyimpan sebuah sihir, harga dari sebuah Grimoire itu setara dengan harga item kelas S tempaan _Familia_ Hephaestus.

"Eh, ada di atas sana! Bagaimana aku mengambil itu, sepertinya tidak ada cara lain."

Everyn menaiki rak itu perlahan-lahan, matanya tertuju pada _Grimoire_ pesanan Syrchie. Dengan susah payah dia berhasil meraih buku tersebut, wajah senang terlukis setelah dia mendapatkan pesanan milik temannya. Karena tidak hati-hati, tumpuan kakinya tidak seimbang.

"eeeeehhhhhh!"

Tarikan gravitasi menariknya ke bawah, Everyn menutup mata membayangkan rasa sakit yang sebentar lagi menghampiri. Namun rasa sakit yang dia bayangkan tak kunjung datang. Malah kini, dia merasakan sepasang tangan sedang menopang tubuhnya.

"Huft, untung masih sempat!" Ucap sebuah suara yang tak lain adalah Arif.

Mata Everyn segera terbuka untuk memastikan suara yang barusan dia dengar, lalu nampaklah wajah Arif yang sedang tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa, Everyn." Ucapnya.

1 detik ... 2 detik ... 3 detik

**Plak!**

"Kyaaa!" Teriaknya sambil tangannya mendarat mulus di pipi Arif.

"Ittai," ringis Arif membuat konsentrasinya buyar, lalu tubuhnya berguncang kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Karena bobot tubuh Everyn, Keduanya meringis bersamaan.

"Kenapa kau memukulku, Everyn!" Protes Arif sambil menggosok pipinya.

"Itu … aku tidak sengaja!" Jawab Everyn gugup, karena telah memukul wajah Arif.

Keduanya merapikan diri setelah jatuh, pipi Everyn bersemu menahan malu. Namun dia merasa penampilan Arif berbeda. Kini di depannya Arif berdiri mengenakan sebuah Armor hitam lusuh, juga sebuah pedang besar dengan panjang 1,5 M tersemat di punggungnya.

"Arif! Apa yang kau kenakan itu?" Tanya Everyn.

"Ahaha! ini adalah sesuatu yang aku beli, seorang wanita berambut panjang. Menawariku Armor ini dan sebuah pedang juga."

'Apa pun itu pedangnya terlalu besar, apa dia bisa mengayunkannya?' Pikir Everyn.

"Ano Arif! Apa kau bisa mengayunkan pedang itu?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja, Pedang dan baju ini satu paket. Aku tidak begitu paham, tapi kata wanita itu pedang ini hanya akan bisa diangkat oleh pemakai Armor ini." Jawab Arif.

Pedang yang tersemat di punggung Arif memiliki panjang 1,5 M, ketebalan mencapai 1 CM, dan lebar bilahnya 7,5 CM cukup berat bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Lalu Armor lusuh itu memiliki warna hitam dengan jubah menjuntai.

"Hm bukan [Rune Elemen] tapi [Rune Link], untuk saat ini tipe seperti itu ketinggalan jaman. Kenapa kau membelinya?" Ucap Everyn sambil mencubit dagu.

"Memang apa bedanya, bagiku sama saja. Pedang ini hanya bisa di gunakan olehku, jadi ini spesial."

Everyn menggeleng saat mendengar alasan Arif, karena bukan itu yang ingin dia dengar.

"Arif! Biasanya bila seseorang ketinggalan dan tahu kalau dia menggunakan sesuatu yang kuno, mereka akan memasang wajah aneh sambil berkata 'benarkah' tapi kau malah seperti ini."

"Bagiku, selama itu terlihat keren. Aku akan membelinya, ternyata keputusan menerima ajakanmu membuahkan hasil, ya!" Ucap Arif sambil tersenyum.

Pipi Everyn bersemu dan wajahnya dia palingkan, agar Arif tidak melihat dirinya malu.

"Y-ya baguslah kalau begitu," ucapnya.

"Baiklah! ayo kita pergi dari sini, apa masih ada yang ingin kau beli?" Tanya Arif.

"Tidak ada, semua sudah terkumpul!" Jawab Everyn

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Cetus Arif

Keduanya melenggak keluar dari Black Market dengan suasana hati berbeda, Arif yang puas dengan apa yang dia beli. Sedangkan Everyn senang karena bisa mendapatkan Grimoire pesanan temannya, Walau momen ketika dia jatuh itulah yang paling dia suka.

"Everyn! Buku itu bukannya Grimoire." Celetuk Arif.

"Umu ini adalah pesanan temanku, dia bilang untuk seseorang." Jawab Everyn

Arif mengetahui apa yang dipegang oleh Everyn, karena pernah mendengarnya dari para Petualang.

"Hm begitu ya," ucap Arif yang setelah itu terdiam.

Hening menyelimuti mereka saat keluar dari Menara Babel, banyak pandangan mengejek saat melihat Arif mengenakan Armor hitam lusuh dan pedang berbilah besar, tersemat di belakang punggungnya.

"Arif! Apa kau tidak merasa terganggu," tanya Everyn pelan

"Heh, kalimat itu kukembalikan padamu. aku sih biasa saja." Jawabnya padat.

Arif sudah tidak peduli dengan pendapat orang lain, sejak dirinya di tolak oleh para dewa dan dewi yang terakhir oleh dewi Freya. Dirinya sudah melupakan yang namanya rasa terganggu, karena baginya mengikuti perkataan orang lain itu merepotkan. keduanya pun singgah di sebuah pasar kecil yang ada di depan Menara Babel.

"Everyn! Hari ini, kau mau pesan apa? biar aku traktir!" Tanya Arif percaya diri.

"Eh kau serius!" Respon Everyn.

Arif mengangguk mengkonfirmasi ucapan Everyn.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau es krim!" Ucap Everyn.

"Kau tidak mau yang lain?" Tanya kikuk Arif.

"Tidak, aku mau es krim saja!" Tegasnya dengan pipi mengembang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!"

Keduanya duduk di kursi taman yang mengarah ke Menara Babel, sambil memakan es krim

"Arif! Kenapa kau bersemangat sekali, untuk menjadi seorang Petualang?"

"Aku ingin seperti dirinya! Siegrief si Petualang yang menaklukan Dungeon Legendaris 100 Tahun lalu, Dia yang mengalahkan Naga Balmung dan mendapat gelar Dragon Slayer. Aku ingin mencapainya, Everyn!"

Sebenarnya kemunculan _Dungeon_ tidak hanya satu atau 2 _Dungeon_, 500 tahun lalu saat terjadi Blood Paradise sudah ada 6 _Dungeon_ Legendaris yang di temukan. Salah satunya di taklukan oleh Siegrief yang ternyata, Bos _Dungeon_ Legendaris itu adalah seekor Naga bernama Balmung. Hasilnya Dia mendapatkan sebuah zirah dan pedang khusus, yang berasal dari tubuh Naga tersebut.

"Hm jadi kau berniat menaklukan _Dungeon_ Legendaris?" Ucap Everyn sambil menyuapka es krim ke mulutnya.

"Ya dan sebagai langkah awal, aku harus menaklukan _Dungeon_ Perunggu!" Jawab Arif dengan tangan kanan di kepalkan, dan tatapan mata penuh semangat.

Hihi aku doakan semoga berhasil! Ucap Everyn memberi semangat.

"Terima kasih, Everyn!" Respon Arif sambil gigi melebar.

Arif menatap Everyn dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Di saat semua orang menjauh, hanya Everyn seorang yang mau mengulurkan tangan dan membantunya berdiri.

'Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka,' janji Arif.

"Arrgghhh lari, seekor _Cylop_ lepas dari kandang! Cepat lari!"

Atensi Arif dan semua orang beralih ke sumber suara, dia berlari kencang sambil di belakangnya, seekor raksasa bermata satu mengejar.

"Itu _Cyclop_ monster berlevel D, meskipun Intelejensi mereka rendah. Tapi kekuatan mereka tidak bisa dianggap remeh." Jelas Everyn

**Syut!**

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi dari sini!" Ucap Arif sambil menarik tangan Everyn untuk menjauh.

Di saat orang-orang sedang panik seorang wanita bertudung putih, mengawasi dari atas bangunan tinggi.

"**Bell-kun! Kita akan bermain, dan Arif! Semoga **_**Cylop**_** itu menghabisimu!**" Ucap sosok itu.

Kerumunan itu berlari tanpa arah dan menyebar, tapi _Cylop _itu hanya mengejar Arif dan Everyn saja.

"Kenapa Monster itu hanya mengejar kita, Everyn!" Ucap Arif panik.

"Aku juga tidak tahu!"

'Kalau terus begini, kami pasti akan kehabisan tenaga. Dan monster itu akan menghabisi kami berdua..."

Arif berhenti sejenak melihat sekeliling, lalu matanya melihat gang kecil. Dia membawa Everyn ke sana dan di situ ada sebuah gudang kecil, dengan pintu yang hanya bisa di buka dari luar.

**Syut!**

"Itte! Itu sakit Arif," Ringis Everyn saat Arif baru saja menariknya kuat, agar masuk ke dalam gudang itu.

Matanya melebar saat melihat Arif tersenyum, sambil memegang pintu gudang disertai mulut mengucapkan sesuatu.

**Jedum!**

Arif menutup pintu itu keras dan menguncinya dari luar.

"Tidak, Arif jangan … jangan lakukan ini, aku mohon!"

"Maafkan aku, Everyn! Aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang berharga bagiku." Ucap Arif dan langsung pergi dari depan gudang itu

'Tunggu saja, Everyn! Aku akan kembali, setelah membereskan raksasa itu!' Batinnya.

"Arif! Arif!"

Everyn meringkuk menyesali ketidak berdayaannya, bulir air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Lalu terbayang ucapan Arif, beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Gomen! Mungkin ini sedikit egois, tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar kau bisa selamat!"

"Baka! Arif no Baka!"

Lalu matanya melihat sebuah besi kecil panjang terlentang di dinding gudang, sekejap dia menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan! Kau bertindak bodoh."

Di sisi lain, Arif sedang menyiapkan diri menghadapi Cylops yang ada dihadapannya.

"(Gluk) aku tidak akan kalah!"

Bell Side

Serangan kera putih itu menghempaskan Bell Cranel dengan keras ke dinding, membuat dirinya terengah dengan mata melebar.

"**Bell-kun!**," Ucap Hestia yang datang dari sampingnya.

Mata Bell melebar saat melihat dewi Hestia ada di sekitarnya, dengan cepat dia meraih bahu Hestia dan berteriak.

"Kami sama kenapa … kenapa anda kemari!" Ucapnya bercampur heran.

"**Aku tidak mau di tinggal, bukankah Bell-kun sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku.**" Ucap Hestia dengan mata sayu.

Iris sewarna ruby itu membulat saat mendengar perkataan dewi Hestia, detik itu juga dia teringat janji yang telah dia ucapkan.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa … aku tidak bisa melindungimu, Kami-sama!"

Atensi mereka teralih saat sebuah serangan mencoba menyerang mereka berdua, Bell dengan cekatan menarik Hestia ke dalam dekapannya dan membawanya lari.

"**Bell-kun Gomen, tapi saat ini aku sangat senang!**" Ucap Hestia.

"Apa yang baru saja anda katakan, Kami-sama!" Ucap Bell terkejut.

Kini keduanya sedang sembunyi di balik tembok raksasa, Hestia mengambil sebuah belati yang tersemat di punggungnya.

"**Bell-kun! Sekarang aku akan meningkatkan statusmu,**" ucap Hestia.

"Umu!"

Bell memegang Celestial Ball miliknya. Lalu Hestia menyatukan kekuatan belati, yang dibawanya dengan kekuatan Bell.

'**Aku masih bingung, berapa banyak status Bell yang akan meningkat. Dengan senjata hasil tempaan Hephaestus ini.**' Pikirnya.

Rune sihir bertuliskan aksara para dewa muncul dengan bersinar biru, kemudian berubah-ubah mengkalkulasi kekuatan Bell yang di satukan dengan Belati tersebut. Saat angka-angka itu berhenti mata Hestia melebar dan sudut bibirnya menaik.

'**Aku tidak menyangka, peningkatan powernya sampai 600 poin.**' Batin Hestia

Hestia segera menutup status Bell dan menyerahkan Belati itu, Bell menerima Belati itu dengan senang. Kemudian bersiap menyerang Monster itu yang sudah menyadari keberadaan mereka.

Tubuh Bell bergetar takut, namun Hestia menyandarkan wajah dan tangan menyentuh punggungnya.

"**Bell-kun aku menjanjikan kemenangan buatmu, kau percaya padaku, kan!**" Ucapnya pelan.

Mata Bell melebar dan bibirnya melekuk. Wajahnya kini berisi cahaya tekad pantang mundur, setelah menerima janji dewinya.

"Ha'i!" Ucapnya mantap.

"**Yosh kalau begitu hajar dia, Bell-kun!**" Respon Hestia, sambil menepuk pelan punggung Bell.

Bell Cranel melompat dari tempatnya, matanya menatap Kera putih itu. Tangannya menggenggam erat Belati pemberian Hestia.

[Grrooaagh!]

Sebuah rantai yang menjuntai di lengan kera putih itu menerjang ke arah Bell. Mendapati serangan tersebut Bell menaruh Belati pemberian Hestia, di depan dirinya dengan sedikit ragu.

**Prang!**

Rantai yang harusnya menghantam kuat dirinya itu, malah hancur saat beradu dengan Belati tersebut. Membuat mata Bell melebar.

"**Itulah kekuatanmu sekarang Bell-kun. Belati itu hidup jadi percayakan saja semuanya pada belati itu! Percayalah juga padaku!**" Teriak Hestia.

"Ha'i" jawab Bell.

Kini dirinya berlari ke arah Kera Putih itu, tangan besar milik monster itu hendak memukul Bell. Tapi Bell menjadikan lengan itu sebagai pijakan dan dia terus berlari ke arah bahu dan melompat ke atas monster itu.

Dalam Slow motion tubuh Bell melayang bebas, tangan kirinya meraih seutas tali dan tangan kanan mengenggam erat belati Hestia.

'Aku percaya! Aku percaya! Aku percaya! Pada kami-sama!' Teriaknya dalam hati.

Gaya pegas dari tali yang lentur menghempaskan tubuh Bell ke arah monster itu, Kera Putih itu juga hendak memukul Bell. Namun hempasan tubuhnya lebih cepat dari pergerakan monster itu, Bell sukses menyayat zirah pelindung Kera Putih itu.

Matanya menatap tajam, kera itu kini membuang pelindung di giginya dan menatap balik Bell.

'Aku tidak akan kalah darimu.'

"Heyyah!"

Bell menggerakan tubuhnya zigzag dan mata kera itu berputar ke sana kemari mengikuti pergerakan Bell. Namun sayang, di satu momen Bell sukses menusukan belati Hestia tepat di jantungnya. Membuat Kera Putih itu mengerang keras, lalu berubah menjadi batu sihir berwarna ungu.

"Aku … berhasil!" Ucapnya lirih tak percaya.

Woooaaahhhh!

Tepuk tangan menggema mengiringi kemenangan Bell yang telah mengalahkan monster itu, Aiz Wallanstein yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum.

'Dia boleh juga!' Batinnya.

Kembali ke Arif.

Arif kini terlentang tak berdaya dengan nafas tak beraturan, tubuhnya mati rasa karena baru saja melindungi wanita yang sedang tergeletak lemas di sampingnya

"Kuso! Everyn, kenapa kau datang kemari! Padahal aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk sembunyi." Protesnya

Arif kaget bukan main saat Everyn datang melindunginya dari serangan _Cylop_ itu, serangan monster itu membuatnya tak berdaya seperti ini.

Sebuah belaian lembut terasa di pipi Arif, atensinya beralih ke arah Everyn yang sedang tersenyum dengan sudut bibirnya berdarah.

"Karena aku percaya, kau pasti akan melindungiku!" Ucap Everyn pelan.

Iris coklat itu melebar mendengar penuturan tulus dari Everyn, tanpa sadar dia mengingat kembali nasihat dari wanita Twintal berpita pink. Yang memberikan Armor hitam dan pedang raksasa itu padanya.

Flash back

Wanita twintal berpita pink itu mengangkat tangannya, dengan 3 jarinya teracung ke atas.

"**Dengar Arif! Ada 3 keadaan yang membuat seseorang, bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan sejatinya.**" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"**Pertama saat orang itu dalam bahaya, kedua saat melihat teman-temannya juga dalam bahaya, dan ketiga saat orang yang berharga baginya terluka. Jika salah satu dari tiga keadaan itu terjadi, maka dapat dipastikan kekuatan sejati akan muncul.**" Jelasnya

Arif mencubit dagunya sambil berpikir, tapi Wanita Twintal itu menjawab apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"**Ketiga keadaan itu pun bukanlah sebab mutlak munculnya kekuatan sejati, masih ada dua lagi yang jarang di ketahui.**" Sambungnya

"Jarang diketahui? Memangnya apa itu?" Tanya Arif.

Wanita itu menarik sudut bibirnya, ketika menerima kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Arif.

"**Pertama, Kekuatan untuk mempercayakan nyawamu pada senjatamu!"** Ucapnya

Arif melebarkan mata saat mendengarnya. Baginya mempercayakan hidup pada seseorang, bukan pada dirinya sendiri itu sulit. Apalagi kejadian dirinya ditolak oleh semua dewa, membuatnya frustasi dan kehilangan rasa untuk percaya.

"Hehe! Itu seperti sesuatu yang konyol?" Sanggah Arif.

"**Dengar Arif! Benda yang kau kenakan itu, adalah hasil tempaan kurcaci pribadi dewa utama Odin.**" Jelas gadis itu.

"Dewa Odin!"

"**Hu'um selama kau mempercayai benda itu dan mengalami tiga keadaan penunjang munculnya kekuatan sejati, maka kau akan mengeluarkan kemampuan aslimu. Karena itu, percayalah padanya. Lalu yang kedua adalah**-"

Flasback End

"Rasa percaya dari orang yang berharga bagimu!" Ucap Arif lirih.

Mata Everyn sedikit melebar ketika Arif menggumamkan kalimatnya, lalu Arif melemparkan senyum pada Everyn.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar, ada sesuatu yang ingin kulakukan!" Perintahnya pada Everyn sambil mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan, walau rasa sakit menjalar saat dirinya bergerak.

'Jika apa yang dikatakan oleh wanita twintal itu benar, maka aku akan mencobanya.' Batin Arif sambil meraih perang raksasa yang tidak jauh darinya.

Arif memegang pedang itu lalu ditancap ke tanah, tangannya dikatupkan pada gagang pedang itu.

"Aku mempercayaimu Armor hitam, aku juga mempercayaimu Pedangku! Karena itu, mohon berikan aku kekuatan untuk mengalahkan _Cylop_ yang ada di hadapanku." Ucap Arif sambil memejamkan mata dan tangan menggenggam erat pedang raksasa itu

Saat dia memejamkan mata dan memohon. Tiba-tiba siluet sepasang mata berwarna merah dan gigi muncul, menghentakkan Arif ke dunia nyata.

"Apa itu?"

Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, Armor dan Pedangnya kini di selimuti aura hitam. Untuk sesaat Arif tidak mengerti, tapi dia merasakannya.

Sesuatu di dadanya seolah mengamuk ingin dikeluarkan, lalu Arif menarik sudut bibirnya dan mengacungkan pedang itu ke arah _Cyclop_.

"Pertarungan sesungguhnya baru dimulai, Monster bermata satu!" Ucapnya tegas.

'[Sacred Gear] itu tidak mungkin, Zirah itu melampaui hal itu. [Cloth] tidak mungkin, itu sesuatu yang sudah hilang. Bahkan jika ada yang punya, pasti disembunyikan.' Batinnya.

Everyn berpikir lebih keras untuk mengingat apa yang telah dia pelajari, tentang jenis-jenis senjata beserta tipenya.

"Masaka … apa jangan-jangan itu [Noble Phantasm]," Ucapnya sambil melebarkan mata.

And Cut!

Haha Gomen jika harus di potong disini para pembaca sekalian. Sebelumnya mari saya bahas dulu tentang istilah-istilah di chapter ini.

[Rune Elemen] ini saya ambil dari game Stone of Life, di situ ada jasa NPC yang menyediakan fasilitas buat menambahkan senjata kita dengan batu elemen.

[Rune Link] ini kreasi saya sendiri yang fungsinya, menggabungkan baju Armor dan sebuah senjata. Biasanya tindakan ini untuk mencegah seseorang mencuri senjata.

[Sacred Gear] nah ini pasti kalian tahukan maknanya, istilah ini populer dari anime Highschool DxD.

[Cloth] Nah ini sebuah armor yang sudah langka dan bentuknya berbeda-beda. Istilah ini populer dari anime Saint Seiya.

Noble Phantasm] kalau ini sebenarnya sama sih seperti sacred gear. Istilah ini populer dari anime Fate series.

Demikianlah pembahasan dari istilah di chapter ini, untuk sejarahnya mohon maaf mungkin di lain chapter akan di jelaskan.

Balasan Review dari chapter 1

PembawaCeritaIsekai

Terima kasih:v

Lactobacillus

Oke mohon ikuti ceritaku dengan sabar dan semoga bisa memuaskan dirimu. Maafkan aku jika membuatmu terganggu dengan karakter Freya.

Arif? Itu karakter Originalku bang

Hasan Kabar

Ow terima kasih atas penilaiannya, chapter ini pun mohon koreksinya.

Undying08

Aku anggap itu pujian darimu kawan, semoga kau puas dengan chapter kali ini. Terima kasih semangatnya:v

Guest(Dita)

Terima kasih! Salam kenal juga aku Tessar.

Arif4342

Amiin! Terima kasih doanya. Ini sudah lanjut.

Demikianlah chapter hari ini semoga memuaskan:v

Seperti biasa bacalah The Tittle Of Adventure dan ikutilah petualangan Arif, demi meraih impiannya menjadi Petualang Legendaris seperti idolanya.

Terakhir aminkan doa ini di hati aja.

Ya Tuhan! Berikanlah kepada Author ini, kemampuan untuk terus berkarya dengan baik dan lancar. Serta diberi kebahagiaan di dunia ini maupun di dunia selanjutnya.

Jaa nee

Maaf ini ane angkut dari Akun satunya semoga menghibur:v


	3. Kekuatan tersembunyi dalam zirah

**DanMachi milik Fujino Omori**

**Highschool DxD milik Ichei Ishibumi**

**Tittle of Adventure milik Tessar Wahyudi**

"Apa" ucap/jawab karakter (manusia atau ras lainnya)

"_Apa"_ batin karakter (manusia atau ras lainnya)

**"Apa" **ucap/jawab para Dewa atau Dewi

**"**_**Apa" **_batin para Dewa dan Dewi

[Apa] ucap Divine Beast atau monster lainnya

"[Apa]" Mantra atau sihir dan sebagainya

Chapter 3

Kekuatan tersembunyi dalam Zirah

**Flash back**

**"Atas nama Ratu pimpinan mitologi Shinto, aku Amaterasu menghukummu, Anakku! Untuk turun ke dunia, sebagai buah dari apa yang telah kau lakukan." **Perintah Tegas Amaterasu.

**"I-ibu!"** ucap serafall tercegat.

Dalam beberapa kasus dewa atau dewi memang turun ke dunia namun itu pun dengan beberapa alasan. Pertama kehendaknya sendiri, kedua diperintah oleh Raja dari pimpinan Mitologi dan terakhir, diusir oleh pimpinan tertinggi Mitologi seperti Serafall.

**"Jika memang kau ingin tahu, seberapa besar kekuatan yang telah di ciptakan oleh kakek buyut kita. Maka turunlah dan lihatlah seberapa hebatnya, kiranya itulah yang bisa kusampaikan semoga kau bisa menemui kebahagianmu. Ingatlah! Meski aku mengusirmu, aku masih tetap menyayangimu dan mengijinkanmu membawa zirah yang telah kau buat."**

Cahaya puth menyelimuti tubuh Serafall dan Zirah hitam itu, lalu Serafall menggigit bibirnya karena telah membuat ibunya marah.

**"Ibu maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu marah. Aku janji akan menciptakan Familia yang berisi Petualang Legendaris, dan mencari tahu seberapa besar kekuatan dari Kakek."**

Sekejap kilat cahaya itu menghilang mengantarkan dirinya ke alam fana, itulah sekelumit kisah dirinya di masa lalu saat berbuat kesalahan dan diperintahkan untuk turun ke dunia oleh Ibunya. Kini Serafall sedang menatap orang yang bertarung dengan Cylop, menggunakan benda yang diciptakan oleh dirinya 450 tahun yang lalu.

**Flash back end**

**"Arif Rahman! Apa kau bisa menjadi harapanku selanjutnya!"** Ucap serafall yang mengawasi di atas ketinggian.

"Heeyyyaaaahh!"

Teriak Arif saat dirinya mengayunkan pedang besar itu ke arah Cylop, berniat untuk menebas bahu monster itu. tapi lagi-lagi dengan cekatan mampu ditahan, menggunakan kayu yang ada ditangannya.

Membuat Arif menggertakan gigi kuat. Sudah berkali-kali Arif mengayunkan pedang itu untuk menebasnya, tapi selalu saja berakhir di tangkis.

"_Apa hanya ini saja kekuatan dari zirah ini, hanya untuk menambahkan kekuatan. Atau apa mungkin aku yang memang gagal sebagai Petualang_."

Lalu sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi. Pedang itu kembali terselimuti aura hitam, perlahan membuat kayu yang digunakan oleh Cylop itu hancur. Dan pedang Arif memotong mulus lengan kanannya.

**Crasshh**!

Darah menciprat dari lengan kanan cylop yang putus akibat serangan Arif, membuatmya meraung keras dan melangkah mundur.

"_Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa? Padahal sebelumnya, pedang ini tidak bisa melakukannya._"

Kini aura itu merambat perlahan ke tubuh Arif, sehingga tubuhnya terselimuti aura hitam. Lalu telinganya mulai terdengar bisikan-bisikan.

[Bunuh!]

[Hancurkan!]

[Tebas sampai tak bersisa!]

Dirinya juga terbayang rasa sakit yang menggerogoti hatinya selama ini, yaitu penghinaan dari para dewa dan dewi. Hati Arif mendidih merasakannya, hingga akhirnya dia kehilangan kesadaran.

"Aku … akan … membunuhmu!"

Desir Arif yang hanyut oleh kekuatan zirah itu.

[Grroooaaargghh]

Cylop itu meraung dengan tangan kanan yang buntung, lalu Arif melesat dengan menjadikan kaki kiri sebagai tumpuan dan pedang raksasa itu terayun di atas kepalanya. Ketika jarak dirinya dan monster itu menipis Arif langsung menebasnya, tapi Cylop itu mundur sehingga tebasan itu mengenai tanah dan membuat retak.

[Grooaarrgghh!]

Tangan kiri Cylop itu menghajar Arif dan membuatnya terpental menabrak dinding, sehingga menciptakan kepulan debu.

"Arif!"

Teriak Everyn, saat melihat Arif terhempas.

Kepulan asap mulai memudar, disana terbaring Arif setelah dihempaskan oleh Cylop itu. Lalu dengan cepat dia bangkit dan langsung berlari kencang ke arah Cylop itu, kini dia melompat sambil memutar tubuh dan mengayunkan pedang tersebut. Gerakan Cylop yang lambat membuatnya tak sempat menepis serangan Arif, tak pelak lagi pedang itu menancap di kepala membuat darahnya berhamburan. Dan mengubahnya menjadi kepulan asap hitam dan batu sihir berwarna ungu.

"Arif!"

Everyn memandang takjub apa yang baru di lihatnya, ada rasa yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya seperti senang terkejut dan lainnya. Namun dia melihat keanehan dari sikap Arif, karena dia tetap pada posisinya tanpa mengendurkan sikap. Lalu Arif memandang ke atas dan menjerit.

"Wooaarrrggghhh!"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, Arif!"

Everyn melebarkan mata, saat Arif menatapnya dan mengacungkan pedang itu kepada dirinya.

"Arif! Kau kenapa?"

Bukan jawaban yang dia terima tapi Arif menerjang ke arahnya dengan niat membunuh, melihat itu Everyn memejamkan mata sambil berteriak keras.

"ARIF! SADARLAH!"

Sebuah bola putih melesat cepat mengenai Arif dari arah belakang dan menyelimuti tubuhnya, lalu seinchi lagi pedang itu hampir menggores Everyn dan Arif mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Dia melebarkan mata dengan apa yang akan diperbuatnya, belum sempat dia terkejut Arif sudah ambruk.

Sementara itu wanita bertudung putih yang menjadi dalang, dibalik monster yang menyerang Arif dan Bell bergumam.

**"Bell-kun kau memang hebat sayang, mungkin sikapku agak kasar pada Hestia. Arif Rahman siapa kau sebenarnya, lalu darimana kau dapatkan zirah itu."**

Lepas mengatakan itu angin berhembus dan dia menghilang diterpa angin. Di tempat lain Serafall melihat dengan bibir melekuk, karena kali ini dia menemukan kembali orang yang di terima oleh zirah itu.

"**Zirah itu menemukan orang yang tepat, sudah 3 orang yang menggunakannya. Tapi mereka belum pernah mencapai lebih tinggi karena usia, terakhir adalah Dia yang mendapat gelar **_**Black Swordman**_**. Nah Arif! Gelar apa yang akan kau dapat nanti, saat berada di level dua. Ini semakin menarik."**

Serafall pun menghilang dari tempatnya, lalu Everyn membawa Arif yang tak sadarkan diri ke sebuah rumah penginapan. untuk mengistirahatkan diri, Sebenarnya dia juga terluka parah. Tapi dia lebih mengkhawatirkan Arif ketimbang diri sendiri, entah apa yang mendorong hatinya untuk berbuat seperti itu.

-Penginapan Syrchie-

Everyn menaruh handuk hangat di kening Arif. setelah membersihkan kotoran di tubuh Arif walau tidak sepenuhnya.

"Aneh! Kenapa Zirah tua ini, tidak mau dilepaskan dari tubuh Arif-kun?"

Saat sampai di penginapan Syrchie, Dia ingin membersihkan tubuh Arif. Tapi entah kenapa, saat hendak melepaskan Zirah yang dikenakan Arif. Itu sangat sulit dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah zirah itu menghilangkn kotorannya sendiri, bahkan darah di tubub Arif menghilang seperti diserap zirah itu.

_"Zirah_ ini tidak seperti yang lain, apa pengaruh dari [Rune Link], penyebab _zirah_ ini tidak bisa dibuka."

Everyn terus bergelut dengan pikirannya, tapi itu semua segera dia empaskan dari kepalanya. untuk sekarang dia harus bersyukur, karena bisa selamat dari serangan Cylop itu. Ah jika membicarakan pedang Arif dimana, saat arif pingsan pedang itu melayang mengikuti Arif. Mah ini juga, salah satu kelebihan dari [Rune Link] yaitu senjata akan mengikuti si pemilik.

"Wanita seperti apa, yang memberikanmu Zirah dan Pedang aneh begini Arif!"

Ucap Everyn dengan pipi menggembung, jika saja Arif bangun dia pasti tidak akan tahan ingin mencubit pipi itu.(tafsirkan sendiri ya:v)

-Minscape Arif-

"Are dimana aku? Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Arif Rahman kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi, karena saat membuka mata hal pertama kali yang dia lihat adalah kegelapan. Lalu sebuah suara berat dan bergema menyapanya.

[Salam Partner baruku!]

"Partner? Apa maksudmu? Siapa kau, perlihatkan wujudmu?"

Arif membentak suara itu karena seenak jidatnya, menganggap dirinya _partner_ padahal belum pernah bertemu.

[Oh apa kau lupa, kau sendiri yang meminta bantuanku. Lalu dengan mudahnya kau melupakanku, kecendrungan seperti inilah yang membuatku membenci manusia.]

Arif memutar otaknya setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan suara tanpa wujud itu, berkali-kali dia mencoba untuk mengingatnya. Sampai akhirnya dia menyadari.

"Kau adalah _zirah_ tua itu?"

[Yahahaha ternyata kau tidak buruk juga, Manusia!]

"Lalu tunjukkan wujudmu sekarang!"

Arif yang sudah mengingatnya tentu ingin tahu, seperti apa wujud dari kekuatan zirah yang dikenakannya. Namun suara itu menjelaskan.

[Belum saatnya kau bertemu denganku, untuk sekarang aku hanya menyapamu. Aku akan menanyakan sesuatu padamu?]

"Menanyakan sesuatu, memang apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?"

Tentu dirinya penasaran sebab bukannya menunjukkan wujudnya, suara tanpa wujud itu malah ingin bertanya.

[Nyahaha baiklah sekarang jawablah. Jika kau harus memilih mana yang akan kau pilih! Wanita yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu atau Dunia yang menolak dan membuang dirimu.]

Mata Arif membulat saat menerima pertanyaan itu. Bukannya dia tidak paham atau sebagainya, tapi pertanyaan itu pun pernah dia tanyakan pada diri sendiri.

"Itu adalah pertanyaan sulit. Untuk sekarang aku tidak tahu jawabannya."

Arif menundukkan kepala saat menjawabnya, lalu suara tanpa wujud itu kembali terdengar.

[Nyahaha kau menarik Gaki, orang-orang yang kutemui sebelumnya langsung memilih salah satunya. Kau orang kedua yang kutemui, yang tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku.]

"Kedua, tunggu dulu berarti aku …"

[Lupakan kita lanjutkan!]

Arif ingin memprotes apa yang diucapkan suara itu karena tidak membiarkan dia menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, tapi nada suara yang dikeluarkannya seolah menyatakan kau nanti akan mengetahui sendiri jawabannya.

"Ha'i!"

[Bagus! Sekarang jawablah, jika kau punya kekuatan besar mana yang kau pilih. Balas dendam atau melindungi dunia yang telah menolakmu ini.]

Kali ini mata Arif tertutup poni karena saat ini bayangan dirinya di tolak dan dihina oleh dewa dan dewi muncul, memantik api yang menyulutnya untuk menjadi Petualang Legendaris.

"Aku akan memilih jalurku sendiri, kau tidak perlu tahu!"

Arif mengatakan itu sambil meremas kuat kepalan tangan dan suara pelan yang tertahan.

[Heh! Aku memberimu pertanyaan serta pilihan jawaban, tapi kau malah menjawab lain. Jangan bercanda Gaki!]

"Untuk apa aku bercanda, Dengar! Masalah itu biar aku sendiri yang menentukan. sekarang aku sudah muak dengan omong kosong ini, katakan siapa namamu atau kita akhiri semua ini."

Suara tanpa wujud itu terdiam, saat Arif membentaknya.

[Nyahaha menarik sekali, kau juga orang kedua yang berani padaku, tidak apa-apa aku terima itu!]

"Lagi-lagi kedua, hoi apa maksud semua ini?"

[Baiklah Arif Rahman, ini pertanyaan terakhirmu.]

Kini pelipis Arif benar-benar berkedut karena ucapannya tadi hanya di tertawakan, lalu suara itu malah mengatakan ini yang terakhir.

[Apa kau percaya, jika takdir itu sudah ditentukan?]

"_Seluruh pertanyaan yang diucapkan olehnya mengandung jawaban ambigu, kenapa dia menanyakan ini semua padaku. Apa maksud semua pembicaraan ini._"

"Apa ini semacam tes? Apa ini hanya lelucon? Atau yang lainnya? Dengar! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk memilih Menyelamatkan orang yang kucintai dan dunia, atau membalas dendam dan melindungi dunia. Apalagi mempercayai bahwa takdir sudah digariskan. Keinginanku adalah mengejarnya!"

Saat mengatakan itu Arif membayangkan punggung Siegrief yang membelakanginya, lalu tangannya terkepal kuat sambil melanjutkan.

Jika kau memang kekuatan yang membantuku saat melawan Cylops tadi, aku ucapkan terima kasih. Lalu jika saat ini kau mengetesku, dengan semua pertanyaan konyol yang baru saja kau berikan. Aku katakan kepadamu jangan bercanda denganku! Aku tidak punya waktu dengan semua itu!(A/N sabar Arif dia cuman nanya aja kok gak ngegigit:v)

Setelah Arif meluapkan isi hatinya, suara tanpa wujud itu bungkam untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian suara itu muncul kembali dan terdengar serius.

[Baiklah Arif Rahman! Engkau kunyatakan lulus, sampai jumpa dilain kesempatan Partner.]

Mata Arif membulat saat kalimat itu selesai dilontarkan oleh suara tanpa wujud itu, kini yang dilihatnya adalah atap langit-langit penginapan. Lalu dia merasa berat di tangan kanannya, ketika dia meliriknya disitu Everyn tertidur dengan menyenderkan wajah di tangan kanannya.

"Everyn!"

Sudut bibirnya melekuk melihatnya tertidur pulas seperti itu, lalu pikirannya kembali terbayang dengan apa yang baru saja di alami.

"Tadi itu hanya mimpi! Tapi kenapa seolah nyata."

Tangan kirinya menyentuh Zirah tua yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Jika yang tadi itu dirimu, aku minta maaf karena telah membentakmu. Sejujurnya aku tidak ada niat untuk melakukan semua itu. Lalu jika seandainya apa yang kau tanyakan itu terjadi, biarlah aku sendiri yang memilihnya, Zirah tua!"

"Ngeh~"

Lenguh seseorang yang di sampingnya membuat Arif menghentikan aktivitasnya. Everyn yang belum mengetahui Arif sudah sadar menguap lebar, sebuah garis air liur mengalir disudut bibirnya. Dia mengelapnya sebentar kemudian tangannya diayun-ayunkan, itu membuat Arif yang melihatnya melekukan sudut bibir.

"Ohayou Ojou-sama~"

"Ohayou~"

Everyn mengucek beberapa kali matanya, untuk mengumpulkan fokus sambil membalas ucapan Arif. Lalu dia terdiam beberapa saat dan ditatapnya Arif yang sudah sadar.

"A … Arif sejak kapan kau sadar!"

Pipi Everyn bersemu saat mengatakan itu pada Arif. Sedangkan yang di tanya hanya memasang senyum lebar sambil berkata santai.

"Sejak kau menguap, mengusap liur dan mengucek matamu."

Bibir Everyn menutup kelu dan kepalanya tertunduk, sambil kedua tangannya menggenggam erat lutut menahan malu.(A/N Lihatlah dulu apa teman sebelahmu sudah bangun apa belum, supaya kejadian memalukan tidak dilihat olehya:v)

"Mo-mou curang!"

"Eh curang!"

Kali ini mata Everyn terbuka lebar dan tangannya terangkat, sambil memegang bantal yang entah datang darimana lalu berkata keras.

"Arif no Baka!"

Everyn dengan kesal memukul Arif berkali-kali, karena telah mengerjainya dan itu disambut tawa oleh Arif.

_"Hehe untuk sekarang engkaulah orang yang berharga bagiku selain Namida. Zirahku terima kasih atas bantuannya hari ini, mulai sekarang mohon kerja samanya."_

Arif menguatkan kembali tekadnya sambil dirinya kesakitan, sebab Everyn berkali-kali memukulnya dengan bantal karena kesal. (A/N dipukul bantal baru kesakitan, terus gimana dipukul Cylop tadi:v)

**And cut**

**Heheh oke minna-san ini adalah chapter 3 dari Tittle of Adventure gimana puas gak:v kuharap puas ya.**

**Mari kita bahas apa yang ada di chapter kali ini.**

**Hm~ Awalnya aku pengen bikin konsep Serafall itu kakak-adik dengan Hestia, karena kalian taukan keduanya memiliki aset yang bagus:v (plak) Author mulai salah jalan saudara-saudara:v.**

**Oke lupakan! diawal itu adalah secuil kilas balik dari Serafall, jadi aku buat sejarahnya kelam bos. Dia diusir oleh ibunya dan ternyata ibu dari Serafall adalah jutsu Itachi:v (Author lo bercanda mulu pusing tahu gak)**

**Oke ane serius kok Nama ibu Serafall itu adalah Amaterasu yang merupakan Dewi utama dalam Mitologi Shinto, walau masih ada yang lebih tinggi darinya. Nanti akan kujelaskan deh tapi gak janji ya.**

**Lanjut! Kok tiba-tiba Arif kehilangan kesadaran karena tuh Zirah. Um kalo ini ane gak tahu, apa emang mental Arif yang lemah atau Zirahnya memang terlalu kuat:v.**

**Nah kalian udah pada tahu dong zirahnya itu kayak mana. Yup Zirah yang di kenakan Arif modelnya sama kayak yang ada di berserk, cuman untuk saat ini belum bisa keluar banyak kekuatannya. Karena sesuatu pokoknya ikutin terus cerita ini ya**

**Wah Author kebanyakan ngomong sampe gak kerasa banyak betul, kalo begitu bye di chapter selanjutnya ya**

**Bacalah The Tittle of Adventure dan ikutilah perjuangan Arif, dalam meraih impiannya untuk menjadi Petualang Legendaris seperti idolanya**

**Oh ya Aminkan doa ini.**

**Ya Tuhan, berikanlah Author ini kemampuan untuk terus berkarya dengan lebih baik, serta berilah dia kebahagiaan di dunia ini dan dunia selanjutnya.**

**Sampai jumpa! Dan ingat Update gak menentu **

**RnR**


	4. Petualangan menegangkan dalam Dungeon

**DanMachi milik Fujino Omori**

**Highschool DxD milik Ichei Ishibumi**

**Tittle of Adventure milik Tessar Wahyudi**

**Chapter 3**

**Petualangan menegangkan di dungeon**

"Ittekimasu!"

Ucap Pemuda berambut silver dan bermata sewarna ruby tersenyum, sambil melambaikan tangan kepada orang yang ada di belakangnya. Dia tak lain adalah Sang Dewi Loli Gotic Hestia. Sudah 7 hari sejak peristiwa penyerangan kera putih itu terjadi.

**"Itterasai Bell-kun!"**

Bell Cranel itulah nama petualang tersebut, seorang yang telah memukul Kera putih saat insiden Monsterfilia. Berbekal belati pemberian dari Hestia yang ditempa oleh Dewi Hephaestus, kemudian dia melanjutkan petualangannya.

Tujuannya kali ini adalah Dungeon Perak karena ada seseorang yang menunggunya, memang syarat memasuki Dungeon level Perak. Yaitu harus menyelesaikan Dungeon Perunggu, namun lain lagi ceritanya jika kau sudah memiliki kontrak dengan dewi. Lalu sudah ada party dan secara kebetulan Bell sudah memiliki itu semua.

"Ohayou Lily! Maaf, apa kau sudah menunggu dari tadi."

Senyum manis terukir di wajahnya saat mengucapkan salam kepada pembantunya yaitu Lilly. Dia merupakan seorang Porum yang telah diselamatkan, dari pemerasan Familia Soma.

(A/N mohon maaf alurnya ane lompatin, seharusnya ada Drama yang terjadi saat penyelamatan itu. Kalo author ceritain akan melebar jadi harap maklum, dengan keterbatasan kemampuan menulis author satu ini:v)

Tugas seorang pembantu adalah membawa persediaan makanan, alat-alat, dan juga mengambil serpihan batu inti sihir yang berserakan. Dia harus mengikuti kemana pun, petualang yang mengikat kontrak dengannya pergi.

"Bell-sama! Kenapa lama sekali, Lily sudah penat menunggu."

Setelah diselamatkan oleh Bell, sikap Lily jauh lebih terbuka. Dia bisa dengan leluasa menunjukkan sifat lain, saat hanya ada dirinya dan Bell.

"Gomen! Lain kali, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku janji!"

Bell mengucapkannya dengan bibir melekuk dan tangan membentuk tanda peace sebagai sebuah janji. Namun Lily tidak puas, karena dia menggembungkan pipinya dan menatap Bell tajam.

"Lily, kau ingin apa lagi?"

"Hm!"

Lily memalingkan wajahnya sambil tangannya di sedekapkan. Lalu dia menggerakan telinganya, mengisyaratkan kalau dia ingin dielus oleh Tuannya itu. Menyadari itu, Bell langsung mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Lily.

"Baiklah! Aku minta maaf ya, Lily."

Senyum mengembang di wajah Lily dan matanya berkilau, karena telah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Meskipun hari ini dia harus bosan menunggu, tapi semua sirna saat Bell sebagai Tuannya tersenyum padanya dan mengelus lembut pucuk kepalanya.

"Ha'i!"

Lily menjawab dengan semangat seolah dirinya mendidih. Dengan itu pula, Bell menarik sudut bibirnya karena berhasil meminta maaf pada pembantunya ini.

"Baiklah Ayo kita masuk!"

-Another Place-

**Swing! Swing!**

Tebasan demi tebasan dia layangkan kepada angin, menggerakan tubuhnya ke sana kemari. Arif Rahman melatih tubuhnya setiap hari, agar terbiasa menggunakan pedang raksasa itu.

_'Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu, aku masih dihantui rasa bersalah karena gagal melindungi Everyn. Belum lagi fakta, kalau aku malah hendak melukainya.'_

Memang saat itu, andai Arif tidak mendapat kesadarannya kembali beberapa detik saja. Maka, nyawa Everyn akan menghilang dan akan membuatnya frustasi.

**Swing! Swung! Jleb!**

_'Pokoknya aku tidak ingin hal itu terulang lagi. Belum lagi, kenapa seminggu ini kau tidak menemuiku. Hai perwujudan Zirah tua!'_

Seminggu tepat, Arif bercakap-cakap dengan sesuatu. Dia mengaku sebagai wujud kekuatan, dari Zirah yang dikenakannya dan memang zirah itu tidak seperti kebanyakan.

Saat Arif fokus dengan pikirannya tentang kejadian seminggu yang lalu, seseorang dari kejauhan menyapanya.

"Arif!"

Pandangan dia edarkan dan menangkap sosok yang selama ini, menemaninya baik suka maupun sedih. Memang Everyn juga berharga, namun sosok gadis di depannya ini jauh lebih berharga.

"Namida! Sedang apa kau?"

Arif menghentikan kegiatannya dan menghadapkan diri kehadapan orang yang memanggilnya. Lirikan matanya tertuju pada apa yang ada di kedua tangan gadis itu.

"Ya ampun kau tidak perlu membawa itu kemari, sebentar lagi juga aku ke tokomu."

Namida menaruh satu genggaman di bawah dagunya sambil memasang wajah khawatir, karena beberapa hari belakangan orang yang di depannya jarang ke tokonya.

"Ano tidak apa-apa lagi pula ini keinginanku sendiri. Apa kau merasa terganggu?"

Mata Arif mengerjap beberapa kali dan langsung dipalingkan, karena Namida mengatakannya dengan suara imut dan itu mengundang semu tipis di pipinya. Namun naas, di arah wajah yang dia palingkan Everyn berdiri dengan mendelik ke arahnya. Jangan lupakan tangan yang di kacak pinggangkan itu.

"E-Everyn!"

Namida mengikuti Atensi Arif dan menangkap wanita bersurai pink, dengan pakaian khas seorang Ranger. Juga sebuah Busur kecil yang tersemat di belakang dirinya.

"Sedang apa kau kemari dan kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti itu?"

_'Everyn, jadi orang ini yang beberapa hari mendekati Arif'_

_'Jadi ini yang bernama Namida, wanita yang diceritakan oleh Arif kemarin.'_

Adegan saling tatap keduanya, membuat Arif melirik ke arah wajah mereka dengan cepat. Liur dia teguk dengan berat, kemudian dia memulai dengan kaku.

"Yahaha Namida, ini adalah Everyn yang selalu membantuku."

Namida mengangguk menerima perkenalan dari Arif, dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya.

_'Heh membantu, menurutku dia seorang penjilat.'_

"Dan Everyn ini adalah Namida, Dia yang selalu ada untukku saat kecil dan saat aku rapuh."

Senyum mengembang di wajah Everyn menerima perkataan Arif itu. Sebuah anggukan kepala dia lakukan untuk menghormati orang di depannya itu

_'Heh aku kalah start, tapi lihat saja.'_

_'Akulah yang akan menang,'_ batin keduanya.

(A/N Cikuso hatiku perih saat menulis scene ini, jika boleh jujur aku ingin berlari menusuk MCnya dan mengganti dengan diriku:v bercanda pis)

"Oh Bento, kebetulan aku belum sarapan. Apa kau yang membuatnya?"

Everyn mengatakan itu dengan antusias, sedang Namida yang membawa bekal itu tersenyum kikuk dengan sudut bibir berkedut. Sambil memejamkan mata dan tangan perlahan terkepal.

_'Bento ini bukan untukmu, Penjilat!'_

Everyn juga tersenyum dan menjerit kasar dalam hatinya, dengan mata membara dan api membakar di sekujur tubuhnya.

_'Mencoba menyerang melalui perut dan makanan, pantas saja Arif tidak bisa berpaling. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau melangkah lebih jauh, dasar pencuci otak!'_

"Eheheh tentu saja, ini aku bawa sarapan untuk Arif dan _temannya_."

Konotasi itu terdengar halus bagi Arif, seolah Namida benar-benar sudah menerima Everyn sebagai teman. Namun lain orang beda pemikiran, Everyn yang mendengar itu dahinya berkedut kasar sambil tetap tersenyum. Menjaga sikap agar tidak memberikan kesan buruk.

_'Sabar Everyn! Jangan membalasnya sekarang.'_

"Oh kau baik sekali, terima kasih"

Sejujurnya yang diharapkan Namida adalah Everyn marah tidak jelas, agar kesan Arif kepadanya berkurang, namun kenyataan tidak sesuai harapan. Karena Everyn bilang terima kasih, bahkan dengan senang hati menerima sindiran halus darinya.

_'Wanita ini benar-benar penjilat ulung.'_

_'Satu langkah aku salah, maka hancur kesanku di depan Arif itu adalah keinginannya. Heh, namun tidak akan kubiarkan semua berjalan sesuai kehendakmu.'_

Dimata Arif interaksi keduanya terlihat akrab, itu membuat dia menaikkan sudut bibir tenang. Padahal keduanya bergelut dalam batin mengutuk lawan di depannya, andai saja kau bisa membaca suara hati Arif. Maka kau bisa mendengar hinaan dan cemohan mereka untuk lawannya.

**-Skip time-**

"Huaah kenyangnya, terima kasih atas sarapannya, Namida."

"Umu sama-sama, lain kali aku akan datang kemari lebih sering."

_'Kuso! Aku harap kau di jalan di terkam binatang buas dan mati.'_

_'Dengan makanan aku akan membawa Arif ke dalam genggamanku, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk itu.'_

Mata keduanya saling menatap dan seulas senyum terpatri, lalu mereka tertawa bersama. Mengundang senyum di bibir Arif karena menurutnya, dalam sekejap mereka sudah benar-benar akrab.

_'Syukurlah! Tidak ada kejadian seperti lempar batu dan sebagainya.'_

Namida beranjak dari tempat itu meninggalkan Arif dan Everyn. Kini kepala Arif di penuhi dengan berbagai pertanyaan, karena wanita di depannya mengenakan pakaian seorang ranger.

"Everyn, kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti itu. Juga untuk apa busur itu tersemat di punggungmu."

"Ehehe! Melihatmu yang bertarung dengan Cylop kemarin, membuatku sadar kalau kau adalah tipe Pertualang ceroboh. Yang senang melakukan tindakan nekat."

Everyn tersenyum sambil tangannya menyentuh bibir, lalu dia melanjutkan dengan menunjuk Arif

"Karena itu, mulai sekarang aku akan jadi partnermu!"

"Eh! Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba begitu, lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Arif mengendutkan dahi saat mendengar alasan yang diberi Everyn, dia terus berpikir berulang kali tentang alasan Everyn yang memutuskan untuk menjadi petualang.

"Soal itu tenang saja, aku sudah meminta izin pengunduran diri dengan ketua guild jadi tidak masalah."

"Baka! Bukankah menjadi penakar harga batu sihir adalah impianmu, kenapa semudah itu kau lepaskan setelah kau berhasil meraihnya."

Arif meraih pundak Everyn saat dia selesai mengucapkan alasannya. Kenapa Arif bisa tahu impian Everyn. Karena dua minggu sebelum Everyn menjadi penakar harga batu sihir dan Arif menjadi petualang, keduanya sering bertemu di sebuah bukit tempat Arif biasa menyendiri. Ketimbang menceritakan permasalahannya dengan Namida, Arif lebih sering meluapkannya kepada Everyn. Itulah kenapa, gadis itu sangat dekat dengannya.

"Soalnya, aku tidak mau melihatmu terluka seperti kemarin."

Mata Arif membola mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Everyn. Suara itu berisi kekhawatiran dan ketakutan, lalu tangannya dia lemaskan dari pundak Everyn.

"Tapi kau tau sendiri, tidak ada dewa dan dewi yang menginginkanku. Mengikutiku sama saja kau menjadi petualang tanpa tuan, itu artinya kau harus mengandalkan kekuatanmu sendiri tanpa berkah."

"Umu aku tahu kok, aku tahu semuanya tentangmu. Karena itu, aku tidak ragu untuk mengikutimu. Lagi pula, aku yakin suatu hari nanti kau … maksudku kita pasti menemukan dewa atau dewi yang mau menerima kita apa adanya. Jadi Arif-kun, bisakah aku menjadi partner petualangmu."

_'Aku memang tidak diinginkan oleh dewa atau dewi manapun, tapi tepat di depanku saat ini ada seseorang yang percaya padaku.'_

"Ha'i mulai sekarang mohon kerja samanya, Everyn!"

Di kejauhan dibalik sebuah pohon, seorang High Elf memperhatikan interaksi mereka dari tadi. Lalu setelah puas dia pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hah! Apa kali ini, pemilik benda itu bisa mengendalikannya ya.".

High Elf itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dia mengenakan pakaian berarmor silver dan berjubah hijau, serta memegang tongkat sihir perak di tangan kanannya.

"Heh! Kenapa Dewi Serafall, tidak langsung menemuinya saja sih."

-Dungeon Perak Level 3-

Musuh di Dungeon Perak bisa dibilang lebih sulit dari pada sebelumnya. Jika di Dungeon Perunggu musuhnya hanya bertipe serangan Fisik, maka di Dungeon ini musuhnya sudah memiliki Efek ketika menyerangmu.

**Slash! Dum!**

Bell mengarahkan belati pemberian Hestia kepada ular-ular yang melompat ke arahnya. Selain rasa sakit yang akan kau rasakan akibat gigitannya, kau pun akan dapat bonus tambahan yaitu racun. Maka itu, sebelum ke sini Lily sudah membeli banyak antidote untuk penangkalnya

(A/N oke metode penyembuhan di Dungeon akan seperti game RPG, yaitu jika minum tuh potion bisa langsung menghilangkan luka fisik dalam sekejap.)

**Syut! Dum!**

Lily juga tidak menjadi penonton saja dia memegang Crossbow kecil sebagai senjata. Ketika ada satu ular yang hampir lolos dari pandangan tuannya, dia menembaknya untuk melindungi.

"Arigatou Lily!"

Niat Bell berterima kasih, namun saat itu matanya langsung membola. Karena seekor Laba-Laba hitam, merayap mendekati pembantunya tersebut.

"Lily pergi dari sana!"

Lily menoleh ke arah Masternya menunjuk, matanya sama membulat karena melihat laba-paba hitam.

Bell mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk sampai ke tempat Lily, namun itu tidak mungkin. Karena jarak terlampau jauh, dia menggertakan gigi keras.

_'Kuso! Apa kejadian 4 hari yang lalu akan terulang, dimana aku membiarkannya diserang Familia Soma. Tidak, aku tidak menginginkan itu terjadi lagi.'_

Bell menumpu seluruh kekuatan pada kedua kakinya dan menghentakan sekuat tenaga, dengan Belati Hestia tergenggam kuat di tangannya.

'_Kumohon sempatlah … sempatlah.'_

Namun seolah memberi sinyal keputusasaan, Laba-laba itu melanjutkan serangannya untuk membunuh Lily. Iris Ruby itu berpendar dan rahang miliknya terbuka lebar.

"Lily," lirihnya panik dalam hati

"Kyyaaa!"

Berteriak keras Lily mengeluarkan item Magic di samping dirinya, yang ternyata adalah pedang elemen tipe Api. Membuat laba-laba itu mengangkat tubuhnya.

_'Kali ini, aku tidak akan menyiakan kesempatan.'_

"Haarrgghh!" Teriak Bell.

Langsung saja Bell menghujamkan belati pemberian Dewi Hestia, ke bagian tengah laba-laba hitam itu. Membuatnya berubah menjadi kepulan asap dan batu sihir berwana kuning.

"Hah hah glek untung masih sempat.$

"Bell-sama terima kasih!"

Bell Cranel tersenyum saat menerima ucapan Lily, sambil meliriknya yang sekarang sedang bercucuran air mata. Karena sekali lagi berada dalam ketakutan, dan kembali diselamatkan oleh Bell.

"Tidak apa Lily, aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi lagi padamu!"

"Ha'i!"

Lily mengangguk dan langsung mengelap air matanya, lalu dia berkata.

"Bell-sama hebat, menurut kabar yang kudengar. Anda adalah petualang pemula yang sudah memasuki Dungeon Perak. Padahal baru 1 bulan lebih 1 minggu menjadi petualang."

"Terima kasih!"

Bell menarik sudut bibir mendengar pujian dari pembantunya itu dan mengangguk pelan. Lalu matanya berubah sayu, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bell sama kenapa? Apa Lily membuat anda sedih?"

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir. Dia saat ini sudah mencapai level berapa ya?"

"Dia?"

Bell Cranel menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil menyengir, menjawab pertanyaan singkat Lily.

"Dia adalah orang yang kutemui sebulan yang lalu, katanya dia bercita-cita ingin menjadi petualang legendaris seperti Siegrief no [Dragon Slayer]."

"Heh benarkah?"

Lily tentu saja tau siapa itu Siegrief no [Dragon Slayer]. Karena selama 10 dekade ini, nama itu selalu menjadi topik pembicaraan para petualang.

"Siegrief sang penakluk [The King of Golden Dragon] Fafnir, mustahil semua orang tidak terpesona dengan kisahnya. Menurut kabar, dia memperoleh keabadian dan menjalani hidup sebagai pengembara. Lalu orang yang bercita-cita ingin seperti itu nasibnya bagaimana."

"Tidak beruntung, seluruh dewa dan dewi menolak menjadikannya Familia. Bahkan kami-sama Hestia juga menolaknya."

Lily menaruh kedua tangan di mulutnya dan matanya melebar, setelah mendengar ucapan tuannya sambil berkata.

"Tidak mungkin, lalu bagaimana dia bisa …."

"Dia pasti bisa!"

"Eh!"

"Karena aku dan dia sudah berjanji suatu hari nanti akan bertemu, dengan membawa Party kami masing-masing. Bahkan, aku masih ingat apa yang diucapkannya."

_'Suatu hari mari kita bertemu sekali lagi, namun tidak sendiri. Tapi kau dengan Partymu dan aku dengan Partyku!'_

Bell tersenyum mengingat ucapan itu, wajahnya dia tonggakan ke atas, sambil sudut bibirnya melengkuk. sedangkan Lily menunggu dengar sabar, apa yang hendak diucapkan oleh Tuannya itu.

"Mari kita bertemu sekali lagi Arif!"

-Dungeon Perunggu Level 12-

**Splas!**

Arif mengayunkan pedang miliknya ke arah seekor goblin berukuran dua kali manusia, mengubahnya menjadi kepulan asap dan sebuah batu sihir berwarna merah jatuh.

**Syut! Syut! Jleb! Jleb!**

Everyn juga dengan lihai menarik dan mengarahkan panahnya, ke arah goblin kecil yang mencoba mendekati Arif dan dirinya. Meskipun ini adalah awal petualangnya, tapi dia beradaptasi dengan baik.

Lalu seekor Goblin raksasa dan enam serigala muncul. Di atas level 10 setiap Dungeon, musuh yang akan di hadapi akan memiliki ukuran yang tinggi dan besar.

"Arif bagaimana ini?"

_'Satu Goblin raksasa dan enam serigala_.'

"Everyn! Alihkan perhatian para serigala itu, aku akan berusaha menyerang mereka."

"Baiklah!"

**Syut! Stab!**

Tiga serigala menggeram dan berlari ke arah Everyn, dari sisi kanan Arif melayangkan tebasan dan berhasil mengenai satu serigala. Dua serigala langsung berangsek ke arah Arif .

Melihat itu Arif mengeratkan pegangannya, saat kedua serigala itu melompat Arif mengayunkan pedangnya. Hasilnya, satu serigala jatuh, lalu serigala lainnya tertusuk panah yang dilancarkan Everyn.

"Terima kasih, Everyn!"

"Um!"

"Sekarang, alihkan lagi sisanya."

**Syut! Steb!**

Tiga serigala kembali mendekat dan mengejar Everyn, kembali Arif melaju ke arah mereka. kali ini bukan dari sisi samping namun dari depan.

"Everyn, panah kaki dua serigala kanan dan kiri! Sisanya serahkan padaku."

"Baik!"

Everyn membidik dan melepaskan dua anak panahnya ke arah yang di tunjuk Arif, dua anah panah itu tepat mengenai kedua kaki serigala itu dan membuat mereka tersungkur.

"Ternyata tidak sia-sia, aku melatih seni memanahku di saat luang."

Bangsa Elf memiliki keunggulan dalam 2 hal yaitu Panah dan Sihir. Dalam sejarah ada satu Tokoh yang terkenal dalam seni memanah, dan yang satunya dalam sihir. Mereka adalah Legolas dalam hal memanah dan Kaeltazan dalam hal sihir.

Dikatakan dalam legenda bahwa Kaeltazan adalah Elf yang mendapat anugerah dari Lord Gideon, salah satu dari Empat Raja Pengatur Alam Semesta. Dan membuatnya menjadi makhluk Demi God.

Arif menebas serigala di ditengah, namun serigala itu melompatinya. Segera dia balikan badan dan menebas serigala itu yang mencoba menyerang Everyn.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan, kau lepas!"

Lalu Arif menebas dua Serigala yang tersungkur, membuatnya berubah menjadi kepulan asap dan batu sihir berwarna merah.

"Sekarang, tersisa kau Goblin raksasa!"

[Grrooaaarrggg!]

Goblin itu meraung dan berlari ke arah Arif dan Everyn. Tiap kali kakinya bersentuhan dengan tanah, guncangan kecil tercipta menimbulkan rasa takut di hati.

"Arif sekarang bagaimana?"

Mata Arif mengedar, sebenarnya dia juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ini adalah pengalaman keduanya. Melawan makhluk yang memiliki ukuran lebih besar dari dirinya. Sebuah ide terlintas dikepalanya dan langsung disampaikan kepada Everyn.

"Ha'i, aku mengerti!"

Everyn mengangguk mendengar ide yang di sampaikan Arif.

"Kalau begitu, lakukan sekarang!"

Keduanya berlari berpencar ke sisi kanan dan sisi kiri goblin raksasa itu. Goblin itu kebinguan ingin mengejar siapa. Disaat itu Everyn melepaskan Anak panahnya, mengenai bahu kiri dari goblin itu.

"Kemarilah kau goblin jelek!"

Goblin itu mengarahkan dirinya ke Everyn. Melihat itu Arif berlari ke arahnya dan melayangkan tebasan. Namun ternyata, goblin itu sempat melirik ke belakang. Dan langsung mengayunkan tongkat kayu yang dipegangnya, membuat Arif terhempas ke belakang.

[Grrooaaghh]

Goblin itu meraung keras, saat berhasil menghantamkan pukulan pada Arif.

"Arif!"

Kepulan debu menutupi tubuh Arif yang lemas, setelah mendapat serangan tak terduga dari Goblin yang di hadapinya ini.

"Dia cerdik juga."

Namun Arif juga menarik sudut bibir dan membiarkan tubuhnya terlihat lemas di mata lawannya. Goblin itu dengan percaya diri mendekati Arif. Sedangkan dari tadi Everyn bersorak, saat melihat Goblin itu mendekatinya.

"Arif menghindar dari sana!"

Anak panah dia hujamkan tapi tak membuat Goblin raksasa itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Arif. Seulas senyum mengerikan dengan gigi taring, keluar dari wajah Goblin itu. Lalu tangan yang memegang tongkat sebagai senjatanya teracung tinggi-tinggi.

[Grroooaaarrg]

**Splas**!

Mata Everyn membulat, karena saat sebentar lagi kayu itu mengenai Arif. Tangan itu putus akibat tebasan Arif, yang langsung berdiri dengan cepat.

"Maaf saja, yang cerdik bukan hanya dirimu. Namun aku juga!"

Arif langsung memutar tubuhnya ketika sudah memotong tangannya dan segera memenggal kepala goblin itu. Mengubahnya menjadi kepulan asap dan batu sihir berwarna kuning, tanpa memberikan waktu baginya untuk meraung kesakitan.

And Cut~

Jika kalian nonton DanMachi Oration Sword yang MCnya waktu itu Aiz Wallainstein, disitu ada scene saat mereka di serang monster sebangsa ulat gitu.

Nah salah satu dari si kembar tuh kena racun dan menimbulkan efek memar di tangannya. Lalu dengan menyemburkan cairan obat, luka itu hilang dalam sekejap seperti itulah reaksi obat di fic ini.

Time Skipnya mungkin membuat kisah ini menyebalkan, aku minta maaf karena fokus cerita ke Arif bukan Bell. Namun akan kuusahakan keduanya bisa balance.

Hm kapan Arif bisa mengeluarkan atau bertemu dengan sosok zirah itu. Jawaban ini mah, biar jadi rahasia Author aja kalau diekspos bisa tawar ini cerita:v

Oke lanjut Lord Gideon? Oh dia masih rahasia cuy:v intinya seperti yang di dijelaskan, dia merupakan salah satu dari 4 Raja dewa pengatur alam semesta.

Nama karakternya aku ambil dari kisah The Strongest Necromancer. Disitu karakter Lord Gideon adalah penguasa tertinggi dari wilayah Heaven, ikutin aja dah kisahnya di Wattpad ada.

Lalu nasib Odin, Zeus, Mahadewa dan lain sebagainya? Nah mereka statusnya tetap Raja dewa. Namun, kekuasaan mereka itu hanya sebatas di kahyangan dan Bumi saja, tapi jika wilayahnya Universe maka Lord Gideon inilah salah satu Raja Dewanya.

**Bacalah The Tittle of Adventure dan ikutilah perjuangan Arif, dalam meraih impiannya untuk menjadi Petualang Legendaris seperti idolanya**

**Oh ya Aminkan doa ini.**

**Ya Tuhan, berikanlah Author ini kemampuan untuk terus berkarya dengan lebih baik, serta berilah dia kebahagiaan di dunia ini dan dunia selanjutnya.**

**Sampai jumpa! Dan ingat Update gak menentu **

**RnR**


	5. Masa lalu Serafall dan Kerisauan Freya

**Danmachi milik Fujino Omori**

**Highschool DxD milik Ichei Ishibumi**

**Tittle of Adventure mili Tessar Wahyudi**

**Chapter 5**

**Masa lalu Serafall dan Kerisauan Freya**

Hari sangat panas. Banyak sekali Petualang yang berlalu lalang di depan perpustakaan, seorang wanita berambut silver sedang sibuk mencari buku, di rak besar yang tersusun berbagai macam jenis buku.

"Hm, dari mana Arif Rahman mendapatkan zirah itu, aku harus mencari tahu semuanya."

Freya itulah nama wanita yang sedang berkutat pada pikirannya. Beberapa hari yang lalu, dia menjadi dalang dari penjebakan Arif dan Bell.

Keinginannya adalah agar Arif Rahman mati oleh serangan cylop itu, namun Arif malah bisa bertahan bahkan menghadapinya.

"Nah akhirnya ketemu!"

Dewi Freya merupakan salah satu dewi yang memiliki paras cantik dan menarik, dia juga merupakan dewi yang haus akan birahi.

Setelah menemukan apa yang dia cari, segera dia membuka dan mencari. Buku yang dibacanya adalah riwayat para Petualang.

"Mari kita lihat, ah ketemu! Guts the [Black Swordsman] bajunya memiliki bentuk yang sama, dengan yang digunakan oleh Arif Rahman. Disini tertulis kalau dia adalah Familia dari. Eh tidak terdaftar, dia adalah Petualang pengelana, ini makin rumit saja."

Di depan dirinya seorang berambut hitam spike, dengan wajah datar. Menatap gerak-gerik dewinya yang risau.

"Ano Dewi Freya, apa yang sedang anda risaukan? Kulihat dari tadi, anda membaca berulang kali buku sejarah Petualang itu."

Dewi Freya mengangguk mendengar ucapan dari anggota familianya, lalu segera dia menjelaskan.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang mencari data, tentang seluruh orang yang memiliki dan mengenakan Zirah berwarna hitam. Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

Pelayan itu memejamkan mata dan mengerutkan dahi, mencoba mengingat apa yang dia tahu. kemudian dia menjelaskan

"Ah aku ingat. Sekitar 150 tahun setelah kejadian [Blood Paradise] atau sekitar 350 tahun yang lalu, seorang Petualang tak bernama memiliki gelar [Soothsayer]. Dia mengenakan Zirah hitam dan mengendarai seekor kuda tengkorak hitam. Lalu 100 tahun Kemudian seorang bernama Kiloph, dengan gelar [Avenger] juga menggunakan Zirah hitam. Terakhir yang kuketahui adalah Guts yang memiliki gelar [Black Swordsman], memangnya ada apa Dewi Freya?"

Freya mencubit dagu sambil memejamkan mata, menimbang informasi yang baru dia terima dari anggota familianya itu.

"Lalu apa motif dan bentuk Zirahnya, sama seperti yang dikenakan oleh orang ini?"

Sebuah hologram keluar dari batu kristal di tangan Freya. Menampilkan tubuh Arif yang mengenakan Zirah hitam, lengkap dengan pedang besar terselip di punggungnya.

"Um itu benar, kalau tidak salah pedang itu sama seperti yang digunakan Guts the [Black Swordsman]. Hanya ukurannya saja yang lebih kecil."

'_Hm kalau begitu, Zirah ini diwarisi turun-temurun oleh seseorang. Tapi siapa yang mewarisinya?'_

"Apa kau tahu Familia ketiga orang yang mengenakan Zirah hitam itu, sebelum orang terakhir ini?"

Pria itu memainkan jarinya di dagu, sambil mata terpejam mencoba mengingat kembali.

"Aku tidak yakin, namun mereka tidak berasal dari Familia manapun. Kecuali satu yang kutahu."

"Eh siapa itu?"

"Aku pernah berteman dekat dengan Guts, katanya dia dipekerjakan oleh seorang wanita berambut twintal dengan pita Pink."

"Seorang dengan pita Pink, tunggu dulu."

Freya mencoba mengingat kejadian, saat pesta berkumpulnya dewa dan dewi. Saat itu sekilas, dia melihat wanita yang rambutnya diikat twintal dengan pita pink.

'_Apa jangan-jangan itu orangnya, sebaiknya aku harus memeriksa dulu sebelum mengambil keputusan. Aku tidak boleh gegabah mengambil tindakan.'_

"Baiklah terima kasih informasinya, Rufius!"

"Sama-sama, Freya-sama!"

Rufius adalah saudara dari Rufus yang dulu pernah memukul perut Arif, berbeda dengan saudaranya yang arogan. Rufius memiliki sifat pendiam dan tenang, juga rambutnya berwarna hitam. Alasan kenapa wajahnya tidak mirip serigala, karena dia menggunakan sihir perubahan wujud.

-Dungeon perunggu level 12-

Arif dan Everyn menjatuhkan diri, setelah menghadapi musuh yang baru di kalahkan yaitu satu goblin raksasa dan 6 serigala. Napas mereka yang terengah-engah, menjadi bukti bahwa tenaga mereka terkuras.

"Arif, tadi itu ceroboh sekali. Rencananya bukan seperti itu?"

"Ehehe maaf, kadang improviasi itu penting lo, Everyn!"

Wanita bersurai pink itu menggembungkan pipi dan matanya mendelik, menerima ucapan Arif itu.

"Harusnya kau menunggu aba-aba dariku, setelah dia terkecoh aku akan memanah lehernya."

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, yang penting dia sudah mati."

Sekali lagi Everyn menggerutu menerima kalimat Arif itu, lalu tangannya disedekapkan sambil mulut dimanyunkan.

"Everyn, kau kenapa?"

"Hm!"

'_Dia memang gak peka dari dulu. Tapi kenapa, aku selalu menyukai sifatnya yang seperti itu.'_

Arif tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan ucapannya. Perasaan, dirinya hanya menjelaskan bahwa yang dia lakukan adalah improviasi. Oke itu memang sedikit beresiko jika gagal, tapi inikan berhasil.

'_Kenapa aku selalu salah dimatamu, Everyn!'_

Dua orang berbeda gender itu, malah sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Hingga hanya hening yang tercipta, sampai Everyn berdehem.

"Ahem, kenapa kau tidak jelaskan. Kalau kau akan melakukan improvisasi?"

Dahi Arif berkerut saat menerima pertanyaan dari Everyn, tidak lupa keringat menetes di bekakang kepalanya.

'_Ayolah yang tadi itu aku lakukan, karena tidak mau kau terluka.'_

"Everyn, sebenarnya aku berpikir kalau Goblin mengejarku itu lebih baik. Karena aku takut melihat kau dalam bahaya …."

Arif menjeda kalimatnya, sedangkan Everyn melebarkan mata. mendengar ucapan yang baru disampaikan oleh Arif itu.

"Kemarin aku hampir mencelakaimu dan aku tidak mau itu terulang lagi, jadi akan lebih baik kalau aku yang menjadi umpannya. Memang terdengar egois tapi-"

"Baka!"

Arif menghentikan ucapannya karena tercegat, saat ini Everyn sedang memejamkan mata dengan tangan terkepal. Lalu air mata tiba-tiba membasahi pipinya dan membuat Arif tertegun.

"Kenapa kau selalu egois dan berbuat ceroboh, apa kau tidak memikirkan orang yang mengkhawatirkanmu. Saat aku melihat goblin itu mengarah padamu, aku takut sekali. Memang, aku senang kau berhasil mengalahkannya, tapi tetap saja aku takut bila terjadi apa-apa denganmu. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dengan diriku, tapi aku ... aku ..."

**Pluk**!

Sebuah pelukan dia terima, meskipun bersentuhan dengan dinginnya zirah hitam itu. Namun, rasa hangat Everyn rasakan, saat dia telah mengungkapkan semua yang ada dihatinya. Kemudian, sebuah lengan mengelus pelan pucuk kepalanya. Disusul suara lembut nan menenangkan terdengar ditelinganya.

"Maaf, jika aku egois dan tidak memikirkan perasaanmu, harusnya aku sadar dari awal. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan egois lagi. Kau tahu sendirikan aku ini ceroboh. Karena itu, tolong urus Petualang ceroboh satu ini, lebih baik lagi ya, Everyn."

"Baka, Arif no Baka!"

Bukan jawaban yang diterima Arif, namun umpatan kesal. Karena dirinya, berhasil membungkam Everyn dari ucapan yang tertahan itu. Kemudian, seulas senyum terlukis di wajah berurai air mata itu. Yang kini sedang berada dalam dekapannya

"Ha'i Arif-kun."

Setelah dirasa cukup dan perasaan hatinya mulai tenang, Everyn melepaskan diri dari dekapan Arif. Tak lupa semu ping terukur di pipinya.

"Mou Arif no Baka! Lain kali kalau kau berbuat nekat, aku akan memanah lehermu di tempat."

**Gluk**!

'_Buset itu sama aja kau ingin membunuhku.'_

"Ahahah baiklah, aku akan ingat itu. Sekarang, ayo kita kumpulkan hasil hari ini."

"Umu!"

Keduanya mengumpulkan batu sihir yang berserakan dimana-mana. Inilah susahnya jika menjadi Petualang tanpa ada pembantu, mereka harus menghadapi monster kemudian mengumpulkan Batu Sihir sendiri.

"Tinggal tiga lantai lagi, lalu kita akan melawan Bos Dungeon ya."

"Um kau benar Everyn, dengan itu satu langkah sudah kutapaki. Untuk selanjutnya, beralih ke Dungeon level Perak."

Bos Dungeon itu berbeda-beda di setiap Dungeon, karena saat satu Dungeon clear. Maka sistem semesta atau Absolut Virtues Stone yang dibuat oleh Empat Raja Dewa Penjaga Alam Semesta, akan menenggelamkan Dungeon itu. Untuk dimunculkan lagi, tentu dengan musuh yang baru.

Beberapa tahun belakangan Dungeon Perunggu jarang dimasuki. Karena sebagian Party, sudah langsung menantang Dungeon Perak. Lalu kenapa Arif tidak.

Itu karena satu syarat lagi tidak terpenuhi. Ingat Bell sudah bisa masuk, karena selain memiliki lily sebagai partynya. Dia juga sudah punya kontrak, dengan dewi Hestia.

Sedangkan Arif, baru punya party. Namun, untuk Familia. Sepertinya akan sulit karena para dewa dan dewi cenderung tidak memilih Arif, itulah yang membuatnya harus memulai semua dari nol.

"Neh Arif, apa kau serius ingin menjadi seperti Siegrief no [Dragoon Slayer]."

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, padahal sudah tau jawabannya?"

Pandangan Everyn sayu menatap tanah, sambil tangannya dipautkan. Tidak lupa, raut wajah khawatir kembali terukir.

"Everyn jangan khawatir, aku kan sudah janji tidak akan ceroboh lagi. Aku juga akan berjuang lebih keras lagi, karena ada kau yang akan selalu membantuku."

Sudah tidak alasan bagi Everyn untuk membantah ucapan Arif itu, kini dirinya diliputi perasan senang. Karena sudah dipercaya oleh orang di depannya.

"Yosh ayo semangat! Agar kau bisa segera mencapainya."

"Eh! mendadak kau semangat seperti itu, hahaha kau lucu sekali. Tadi menangis kemudian khawatir lalu sekarang kau semangat, berapa banyak emosi yang ada didirimu, Everyn."

Everyn tertawa kikuk, sambil keringat jatuh di belakang kepalanya.

'_Aku akan menunjukkan semua emosiku padamu, Arif!_' Batinnya sambil mulut melengkuk

Setelah semua batu sihir terkumpul. Mereka bersiap keluar dari Dungeon, tentu setelah menyantap bento buatan Everyn.

"Yosh! ayo kita keluar dari sini."

"Umu," jawab Everyn.

Keduanya melenggak pergi dari tempat itu.

-Another Place-

Sebuah bukit tinggi yang menghadap ke Orario city, tempat yang layak untuk menikmati indahnya matahari tenggelam. Di situ berdiri sebuah bangunan, tempat seseorang beristirahat.

"Hm jadi disini, tempat dia selalu menatap Orario City dan mengumpulkan tekad. Tidak buruk juga seleranya."

Dewi Serafall merupakan orang yang telah memberi baju Zirah hitam pada Arif, menelisik tempat calon anggota Familianya itu menenangkan diri.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama mengincarmu. Namun, menemui secara langsung bukan gayaku. Kali ini aku akan membuatmu, sama seperti orang itu. Yang mendapat anugrah dari salah satu Raja Dewa Pelindung Semesta."

"Dewi serafall! Ternyata anda disini, aku sudah mencari kemana-mana. Jadi, apa yang menarik di sini?"

Serafall menarik sudut bibirnya, mendengar pernyataan dari anggota Familianya yang paling setia.

"Ini adalah tempat dimana anak itu selalu menyendiri, bagaimana perkembangannya dengan Zirah itu?"

High Elf itu menggeleng, mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh dewi Serafall.

"Untuk sekarang belum ada perkembangan, kurasa segel yang anda tanam pada Zirah itu terbukti berhasil."

"Hm begitu ya, Zirah itu memang sangat kuat. Mungkin saja, dia belum bertemu dengan situasi yang mengharuskannya muncul ke permukaan. Sebisa mungkin, aku ingin agar Arif bisa mengendalikan zirah itu seperti Guts."

High Elf yang mendengar pernyataan dari dewinya hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Jadi, kapan anda akan menemuinya. Asal tahu saja, sepertinya pihak yang kemarin hendak mencelakainya mulai bergerak kembali. Entah kali ini, apa yang direncanakannya."

"Aku sudah mengantisipasi itu dan soal aku yang bertemu dengannya, akan kurencanakan secepatnya. Namum sebelum itu, kau harus lebih dulu berteman dengannya."

Hela napas berat dilakukan oleh High Elf itu, mendengar perintah yang diberikan oleh dewi Serafall.

"Hah baiklah, aku akan menemuinya besok dan pastikan. Kau cepat menemuinya juga Dewi Serafall."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu, karena aku punya kejutan untuknya yaitu memberikan ini."

Mata dari High Elf itu membulat, saat melihat apa yang dipegang oleh Dewi Serafall.

"Dewi serafall, apa anda serius mau menggunakan Pil itu."

Dewi serafall tak bergeming, mendengar pertanyaan dari anggota paling setia di Familianya itu.

"Bukannya, itu menyalahi aturan yang dibuat oleh Absolut Virtues Stone."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan aturan itu, Yudi!"

Mata High Elf yang baru diketahui bernama Yudi itu melebar, mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh dewinya.

"Aku sudah muak melihat mitologi Yunani, Hindu, Nordik, dan lain sebagainya mendapat gelar legendaris. Kali ini akan kubuktikan, Kalau Mitologi shinto juga bisa memilikinya … "

Yudi menelan liur berat karena aura di tempat ini sangat menekan, walaupun dia seorang High Elf tetap saja itu mempengaruhinya.

'_Dewi Serafall benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Itu wajar saja, selama beberapa tahun ini ketiga Mitologi itu memang berhasil mendapatkan gelar legendaris dari Absolut Virtues Stone dan Tomb of Adventure.'_

"Lihat saja, seorang Petualang legenda akan datang dari mitologi Shinto." Ucap serafall mengakhiri jawaban yang ditanyakan oleh Yudi, Sambil menurunkan auranya.

"Baiklah, aku menurut saja," ucap Yudi tak ingin mencari masalah lain, salah-salah dirinya bisa kena hantam.

Selepas itu pembicaraan beralih ke topik, kenapa Dewi Serafall sangat kekeh sekali. Ingin memiliki anggota Familia yang mendapat gelar legendaris.

"Serafall-sama! Kenapa anda sangat berharap sekali. Ada petualang legendaris dalam mitologi Shinto, apa motivasi untuk itu semua?"

"Dulu, aku pernah berdebat dengan ibuku dewi Amaterasu. Saat itu aku yang kesal, mengatakan kalau sistem pembagian gelar yang diatur oleh Tomb of Adventures dan Absolut Virtues Stone tidak adil. Karena selalu berpihak pada Mitologi Yunani dan Nordik, itulah yang membuat aku diusir dari kahyangan dan diperintah untuk menjelajahi ciptaan dari kakek buyutku. Mulai saat itu aku bertekad dan berjanji, kalau aku akan memiliki Petualang Legendaris di Familiaku kelak. Namun, 450 tahun telah berlalu setelah saat itu. Aku hanya mampu menciptakan Petualang pilih tanding, terakhir adalah Guts yang hampir menyentuhnya. Jika saja dia waktu itu, bisa mengendalikan kekuatan zirah itu. Namun ternyata ..."

Pandangan sayu terpancar dari wajah Serafall, saat menceritakan masa lalu Guts The [Black Swordsman]

"Yah dia harus gagal di tangan Raja Orllart dan terluka parah."

"Kali ini, aku tidak akan membiarkan Arif berakhir seperti Guts. Karena itu, amat penting aku memberikan pil tersebut demi perkembangannya."

'_Serafall-sama, anda pasti sangat berharap sekali padanya.'_

"Sebagai pelayan setiamu, aku akan selalu mengikuti keinginanmu Serafall sama!"

Dewi serafall melekukan bibirnya setelah mendengar ucapan Yudi sang High Elf, yang telah lama menjadi Familianya itu. Sebenarnya, awal perjumpaan mereka terbilang menyedihkan, karena saat itu Yudi terluka parah. Lalu Serafall membantunya dengan memberi Water Purifier, yaitu air yang hanya bisa didapatkan dari dewi utama kahyangan. Hanya beberapa saja yang punya, bila mereka punya pun pasti tidak akan dibagikan dengan percuma. Tapi berbeda dengan dewi satu ini, dia begitu mudahnya melepaskan dan memberinya pada Yudi. Karena itulah dia bersumpah, akan mengikuti kehendak dan keinginan dari dewi Serafall.

"Terima kasih, atas kesetiaanmu selama ini Yudi."

Di tempat lain, seorang wanita bersurai biru dengan sorot mata tajam berwarna putih salju. berjalan tegap menerobos ratusan rak buku yang tersusun rapi.

Sebuah armor silver ringan tersemat ditubuhnya. Dengan beberapa potongan kain biru, yang emnutup hampir seluruh bagian kakinya.

Dipinggangnya ada sebuah pedang biru panjang, dengan gambar bunga mawar biru. Itu adalah sebuah [Noble Phantasm] yang memiliki roh didalamnya, nama pedang itu adalah Yukianesa.

"Hamba datang memenuhi panggilan, Freya-sama!"

Dewi Freya yang mendengar itu, menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya yang dari tadi. Berkutat dengan buku sejarah para petualang, dengan senyum ramah dia menyambut anggota Familianya itu.

"Ah, selamat datang sang [Penari Es]. Aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu."

"Ha'i itu sudah lama sekali Freya-sama. Jadi, apa kita bisa langsung melewatkannya."

"Dari dulu kau selalu seperti ini, tidak suka berbincang. Aku khawatir tidak ada laki-laki yang menginginkanmu dimasa depan, jika kau tidak bisa menunjukkan sedikit saja sisi lembut."

Sang wanita tak bergeming, mendengar candaan dari dewi Freya itu. Dia malah memasang wajah datar seolah tak acuh.

"Hamba tidak pernah mempedulikan hal seperti itu, Freya-sama!"

"Hah baiklah, Demi Uranus Sang Raja Dewa Pelindung Semesta aku menyerah dengan sikapmu ini. Baiklah, aku menugaskanmu untuk masuk ke sarang kecil. Bisakah, kau mengorek informasi di dalamnya."

Wanita itu memejamkan mata dan memutar otaknya, untuk menimbang baik-buruk perkara yang diajukan oleh dewinya itu.

"Ha'i hamba akan berusaha, mendapatkan informasi di sarang itu. Jadi, siapa targetnya?"

Bibir manis dewi pemilik kecantikan itu melekuk, menerima ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh lawan bicara didepannya. Lalu dia menampilkan hologram gambar Arif Rahman, yang mengenakan baju hitam dan pedang besar tersemat di punggungnya.

"Aku ingin kau menyelinap ke Partynya, pastikan cari tahu siapa orang yang telah memberi baju zirah itu padanya. Apa kau paham?"

"Ha'i hamba akan berusaha!"

"Bagus, aku mengandalkanmu [Penari Es] atau harus kupanggil Amakusa Yuuki."

And cut

Fiuh akhirnya kelar juga nih chapter, berasa garing hahah maaf namanya juga penulis biasa. Jadi yah, begitulah yang terjadi.

Oke satu lagi nama Raja dari empat Raja Pelindung Universe terungkap. Siapa dia, itu adalah Uranus. Jika kalian cari di sejarah dewa dewi olympian, maka kalian akan mendapati kalau dia adalah leluhur dari seluruh dewa dan dewi. Bahkan dia adalah ayah dari Chronos, bisa dikatakan kalau dia adalah kakek dari Zeus. Akan seperti apa Fic ini kedepannya, enggak tahu Author juga binggung mau dibawa kemana ini cerita.

Selanjutnya Perkembangan perasaan Everyn pada Arif sepertinya kian menguat, lalu langkah apa yang akan diambil oleh Namida. Tunggu saja dengan sabar.

Sepertinya Dewi Freya mulai bergerak kembali, rasa penasaran pada Arif membuatnya mencari tahu data seluruh pengguna Zirah hitam itu.

Dichapter ini akhirnya kita bisa melihat dengan jelas, alasan mengapa Serafall usir oleh ibunya. Karena telah menghina dua benda suci Tomb of Adventure dan Absolut Virtues Stone

Nah Absolut Virtues Stone jika diterjemahkan akan menjadi Batu kebajikan tiada banding. Namun, aku lebih senang menerjemahkannya Batu kebajikan Mutlak. Apa batu ini, akan terungkap seiring cerita oke.

Lagi-lagi muncul OC baru yaitu Yudi, Rufius dan Amakuusa Yuuki, mah maafkan aku jika itu mengganggu dan untuk chara DxD akan menyusul.

Segini aja dulu dariku, semoga menghibur dan menginspirasi.

**Bacalah The Tittle Of Adventure dan ikutilah petualangan Arif, demi meraih impiannya menjadi Petualang Legendaris seperti idolanya.**

**Terakhir aminkan doa ini di hati aja.**

**Ya Tuhan! Berikanlah kepada Author ini, kemampuan untuk terus berkarya dengan baik dan lancar. Serta diberi kebahagiaan di dunia ini maupun di dunia selanjutnya.**

**Maaf untuk Update gak menentu**

**RnR**


	6. Quest keluar kota

**DanMachi milik Fujino Omori**

**Highschool DxD milik Ichei Ishibumi**

**Tittle of Adventure milik Tessar Wahyudi**

**C****hapter 6 **

**Quest keluar kota**

[Meskipun orang lain bilang kalau noda ini tak akan hilang

Atau mengatakan bahwa usahaku selama ini sia-sia

Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah dengan semua ini

Karena aku masih mendengar teriakan dari suara yang tak berbunyi]

"Huah akhirnya kenyang juga, terima kasih makannan Syr-san!" Ucap Bell setelah menyantap sarapan yang disuguhkan oleh Syr pagi ini.

"Hihi sama-sama Bell-kun," jawab Syr dengan bibir yang melengkuk, membalas ucapan terima kasih dari pria bermata ruby tersebut.

Senyuman manis milik Syr-san. Elf yang merupakan teman masa kecil dari Everyn itu, membuat Rona merah tercetak di kedua pipi Bell Cranel.

"Bell-kun apa kau demam, kenapa tiba-tiba wajahmu memerah."

Keringat mengucur dan langsung membuatnya gagap, segera dia mengalihkan perhatian dengan langsung berbalik dan berkata.

"Maaf Syr-san, aku harus pergi ke dungeon. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas makannannya!"

"Eh tunggu Bell-kun maaf merepotkan, sebelumnya bisa kau jaga buku ini untukku?"

Mata Bell mengerjap beberapa kali, mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Syr seraya langsung menyodorkan sebuah buku usang di tangannya ke arah Bell. Walau agak ragu, tapi pria berambut silver itu tetap mengambil buku tersebut

"Tapi, bisa kau jelaskan buku apa ini?"

"Itu adalah buku sihir, kalau kau penasaran kau boleh membacanya kok."

(A/N kalau kalian ingat chapter 3 ada scene Arif dan Everyn yang mendatangi Menara Babel, disitu Everyn mengambil grimoire pesanan Syr. Nah bisa dibilang buku itulah yang dulu diambilkan Everyn)

"Eh!"

Kedua mata syr mengerjap beberapa kali karena bingung dengan tingkah Bell, namun dia juga menarik sudut bibirnya. Maklum saja, itu karena dia senang melihat ekspresi dari pria berambut silver dan bermata ruby itu.

"Baiklah akan kujaga dengan baik kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya, Syr-san!" Ucap Bell sambil berlari dengan sebelumnya melambaikan tangan pada Syr-san.

Sementara itu, sang Elf berambut putih abu-abu itu melekukan sudut bibir ketika melihat pria itu semakin menjauh dari dirinya.

_'Bell-kun semoga apa yang kuberikan bisa membantumu menjadi lebih kuat,'_ batinnya.

"Seratu Satu! Seratus Dua! Seratus Tiga!"

Suara angin yang mendesing karena bergesekan dengan bilah pedang raksasa, membuatnya semangat saat mengayunkan senjata itu berkali-kali.

_'Dengan adanya Everyn sebagai Partnerku, memang memungkinkanku untuk cepat menyelesaikan dungeon Perunggu. Karena itu, aku tidak boleh bersantai-santai.'_

Swing! Jleb!

Arif mengayunkan pedang dan menancapkannya ke tanah, hal yang selalu dia lakukan unyuk mengakhiri latihan rutin pagi. Napasnya naik turun setelah selesai latihannya.

"Sebaiknya, aku membersihkan diri dan berangkat menuju dungeon."

Selesai mengatakan itu Arif melakukan ritual pagi dan bersiap melakukan kegiatan rutin lainnya menuju ke Dungeon. Hidup seorang Petualang itu memiliki tiga hal untuk membuatmu terkenal. Pertama Ketampanan, kedua kekuatan atau kepopuleran, dan terakhir kekayaan. Jika kau tidak memiliki salah satunya, maka bisa dipastikan kau hanyalah serangga.

"Hari ini mungkin aku bisa menyelesaikan Dungeon Perunggu, karena tersisa tiga lantai lagi sebelum melawan Bos Dungeon."

Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya kala bermonolog ria, karena sebentar lagi dia akan menyelesaikan Dungeon Perunggu dan mulai memasuki Dungeon Perak.

"Aku tidak sabar lagi, tunggu saja kau Siegrief no [Dragon Slayer] aku pasti akan menyusulmu," ucapnya dengan mengepalkan tangan.

Langkah kaki optimis mengantarnya untuk mendatangai Dungeon dan menyelesaikannya. setelah sampai di depan Dungeon pun pikirannya tetap mengembara, tentang dirinya yang sebentar lagi menyelesaikan dungeon level Perunggu. untuk selanjutnya memulai debut di dungeon level Perak.

"Arif! Arif!"

Pikirannya buyar ketika suara itu terdengar menyeruak gendang telinganya. Suara seorang wanita yang harusnya menerima dirinya kini malah menjadi Partnernya. Melihat ke sana sini akhirnya Arif menangkap ranger berambut pink dengan baju berwarna senada, melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Everyn, kau sudah di sini?"

Arif mendatanginya dan langsung bertanya kepadanya.

"Ya tentu saja, sebagai Petualang kita harus selalu siap. Lagi pula, sebentar lagi kita akan menghadapi bos dungeon Perunggu kan. Aku maksudku kita juga akan mememulai petualangan di Dungeon Perak."

Suara Everyn yang antusias dengan perburuan hari ini, terdengar oleh dua orang dan langsung membuat mereka berkumpul di sekitar dirinya dan Arif.

"Aku tidak menyangkanya, hei Arif! Aku ucapkan selamat ya," ucap Matsuda.

"Kau sudah berjuang keras berburu di dungeon Perunggu dan sebentar lagi akan menyelesaikannya. Aku bener-bener kagum padamu." Tambah Motohama.

Dua orang yang mengucapkan selamat adalah teman seperjuangan dirinya. Mereka cukup beruntung langsung bisa ke Dungeon Perak karena di rekrut oleh dewa dapur dalam mitologi Shinto

"Um terima kasih Motohama dan Matsuda atas ucapan selamatnya, tunggu saja aku pasti akan segera menyusul kalian."

"Yosh!"

"Kami menunggumu lo!"

Ketiganya menyatukan tangan mereka, seperti yang biasa dilakukan ketika dulu masih bermimpi. Melihat interaksi itu Everyn menarik sudut bibir. Bersyukur, karena ternyata Arif memiliki beberapa teman masa kecil selain dirinya.

Saat mereka berbincang ria tba-tiba suara bercampur cemas, terdengar dari resepsionis penerima Quest. Di hadapannya ada orang yang mengajukan suatu Quest..

Kegiatan Petualang sebenarnya tidak hanya melulu berburu dan menjelajahi dungeon saja. Mereka juga bisa menjalankan Quest yang tertera dipapan permintaan, dengan bayaran yang lumayan.

"Maaf Gadis kecil! Di sini rata-rata hanya menerima Quest membasmi monster seperti Troll dan Goblin. karena itu, sepertinya akan sulit mencari Petualang yang mau menjalankan quest milikmu ini," ucap resepsionis itu dengan halus.

"Tapi desaku diserang oleh sekumpulan Rats dan butuh pertolongan. Aku dan seluruh warga sudah mengumpulkan uang, untuk membayar siapa saja yang mau membasmi mereka dari desa kami." Jawab gadis berkerudung coklat itu dengan harap.

Rats adalah sebuah ras Tikus yang memiliki ukuran besar dan suka menjarah desa-desa, mereka biasa melakukan itu untuk mencari makanan dan menandai wilayah.

"Tapi aku khawatir, kalau tidak ada petualang yang mau melakukan quest ini!" Ucap resepsionis itu sekali lagi.

"Maaf menyela, bisakah aku menjalankan Quest ini," ucap Arif spontan menawarkan diri.

Dua orang yang berdebat tadi menoleh ke arahnya dan Arif hanya memasang senyum. Seinchi alis mereka terangkat, resepsionis yang sudah mendapati kesadarannya langsung berkata.

"Kau adalah Petualang yang berburu sendiri, sedangkan Quest ini diperuntukkan untuk sebuah party."

"Kalau begitu berikan saja, karena aku adalah anggota Partynya." Sanggah Everyn.

Sang resepsionis mengerjapkan mata, ketika mendengar apa yang diucapkan Everyn dan segera merespon

"Everyn! Jadi kau adalah anggota partynya," balas resepsionis itu dengan mata melebar.

"Um benar Eina-san," jawab Everyn sambil mengangguk.

Eina adalah Half elf yang penampilannnya tampak anggun, dengan baju dasar lengan panjang putih dan luaran hitam. Dia sangat tertarik sekali dengan Bell Cranel, dan merupakan penasihat pribadi untuk Bell.

"Bagaimana, apa kami bisa menjalankan Quest itu?"

Eina mencubit dagu untuk menimbang sesuatu, lalu suara selanjutnya datang dari seorang High Elf yang mendekat.

"Hm membasmi Rats itu biasanya dibutuhkan 4-5 orang, jadi kalau hanya kalian berdua agak berat untuk memutuskannya."

Langkah terakhir High Elf itu tepat di depan Arif yang saat ini menghadapnya, kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil mendelik Arif.

"Jadi, bolehkah aku ikut denganmu sebagai Partymu."

"Kami juga kan ikut," ujar Motohama.

"Benar juga, Dewa itu bilang kami harus cari pengalaman, daripada membuang waktu di dungeon lebih baik berjalan-jalan." Tambah Matsuda.

"Arif! akan kami tunjukkan kemajuan kami!" Ucap keduanya dengan mata menyala.

"Kalau jumlahnya sebanyak ini, sepertinya aku bisa mengijinkan ini surat perintah Questnya." Ucap Eina seraya menyerahkan surat tanda Quest di terima, setelah dibubuhi stempel lambang Guild Petualang

Yudi, Motohama, Matsuda telah membantu Arif mendapatkan Quest tersebut. Dia mengangguk mendengar pernyataan Eina, lalu matanya terpaku kepada Yudi yang baru datang dan membantunya.

"Aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu, tapi aku ucapkan terima kasih sudah mau membantuku menjalankan Quest ini. Kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?" Tanya Arif.

"Jangan sungkan, aku juga sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Lalu namaku adalah Yudi," jawabnya sambil tetap memasang wajah datar.

Arif mengangguk mendengar jawaban dari Yudi. Kini matanya beralih kepada tiga temannya, dan seulas senyum terpatri diwajahnya. Motohama memotong apa yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya saat Arif ingin bicara.

"Hei berterima kasihlah, setelah kita sukses menjalankan Questnya jangan sekarang."

_'Motohama, Matsuda, dan Everyn terima kasih!'_ batin Arif dengan wajah yang tersenyum.

"Baiklah gadis manis, bisa beritahu namamu dan tuntun jalan ke tempatmu berasal?" Tanya Everyn kepada gadis berkerudung itu

Gadis itu sedikit bergetar tubuhnya, saat Everyn terlalu dekat dengannya dan segera dia menepis pelan Everyn.

"Na-Namaku Yuna dan Maaf nona bukan bermaksud tidak sopan, tapi sebaiknya kau sedikit menjaga jarak. Untuk pertanyaanmu itu, aku akan segera menuntun kalian ke tempatku," jelasnya.

Rasa penasaran menyeruak di hati Everyn mendengar ucapan gadis berkerudung itu. Segera Arif menepuk pundaknya dan menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Kau kenapa Everyn?" Tanya Arif dengan wajah khawatir.

"Apa yang disembunyikan anak itu, saat aku menyentuhnya ada semacam energi pekat yang menyelimuti dirinya."

"Hah benarkah!" Tanya Arif, penasaran dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Everyn.

"Eh lupakan yang tadi aku ucapkan, aku sedang bergurau." Tepis Everyn sambil tersenyum.

Everyn memandang tangan yang baru saja menyentuh pundak dari gadis berkerudung itu, lalu untuk kedua kalinya dia melamun.

"Everyn!"

"Eh!"

Suara itu keluar dari mulutnya dan Mata Everyn, mengerjap beberapa kali karena baru sadar dari lamunannya. Segera dia tersenyum kecut kala mengetahui dirinya, mengabaikan orang yang membuatnya selalu senang ketika bertemu dengannya.

"Maaf aku tadi teringat sesuatu jadi melamun."

_'Alasan macam apa itu, kali ini sikapmu aneh sekali tapi aku akan menyimpannya saja,'_ batin arif.

Alisnya berkedut dan keringat jatuh dibelakang kepala, lalu Arif menghela napas berat mendengar jawaban Everyn itu.

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat!"

Arif dan Party yang baru terbentuk mulai berangkat, untuk menjalankan Quest penyelamatan desa. Membatalkan rencananya sendiri untuk menaklukan Dungeon Perunggu.

"Wilayah yang akan kita tuju adalah sebelah timur laut dari Orario City. Setidaknya, dibutuhkan waktu setengah hari untuk sampai sana. Aku berangkat dari sini tadi pagi dan sekarang baru sampai." Ucap Yuna menjelaskan jarak tujuan Quest.

"Desa tempat tinggalmu biasa disebut apa Yuna-san?" Tanya Everyn.

Yuna mencubit dagunya, mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan. Yang bertanya sendiri dengan setia memasang telinga, untuk menyambut jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Um nama desaku adalah Landville sebuah dataran yang tidak terlalu subur. Masyarakat di desaku tinggal di sekita gua yang mengalirkan air jernih. Dari situlah kebutuhan air desa kami berasal, beberapa hari yang lalu gerombolan Rats menyerang dan menghancurkan semuanya. Aku tidak tau mengapa bisa terjadi hal seperti itu."

Yuna menjelaskannya dengan wajah suram dan matanya memandang tanah tanpa emosi. Menggambarkan betapa dia sangat terpukul desa yang dicintainya, telah porak poranda dibuat oleh kumpulan rats.

Puk!

Sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya saat dia melamun. Memikirkan desa tercintanya yang kini dikuasai oleh bangsa Rats.

"Aku akan berusaha membasmi mereka samua dan merebut kembali desa yang telah mereka jarah," Ucap Arif.

Mata Yuna kini berkaca-kaca memandang Arif yang baru saja berkata, untuk menghabisi hewan pengerat tersebut dan mengembalikan desa yang telah di rusak oleh mereka.

"A-arigataou Arif-san!"

"Temme sudah sebulan tidak bersama, ternyata kau sudah bisa membuat wanita menangis terharu cikuso!" Bentak Matsuda

"Onore Arif, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu. Bila kau memiliki pasangan lebih dulu ketimbang kami." Ucap frustasi Motohama.

_'Apa yang mereka berdua katakan?'_

Ucap dalam hati mereka semua yang melihat adegan Motohama dan Matsuda yang menunjuk Arif, dengan air mata mengalir dan ingus yang meler kemana-mana.

Selama perjalanan yang berlangsung lebih kurang setengah hari itu. Sang High Elf sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara sepatah kata pun, dia hanya memasang wajah datar dengan pandangan tajam.

_'Kenapa dari tadi Yudi hanya diam?'_

Saat Arif hendak mengajaknya bertukar pikiran? karena dari tadi hanya diam selama perjalanan kemari. Tiba-tiba dia menunjuk dan berkata.

"Kita sudah sampai di desa Landvile, benarkan Yuna-san."

Arif dan yang lainnya menatap arah yang ditunjuknya. Dalam sekejap, mata mereka mengedar. Melihat apa yang tersisa dari desa itu.

Bangunan-bangunan desa itu menjadi puing berantakan. Kepulan asap bercampur debu beterbangan ke udara. Ada beberapa mayat terlentang dengan anggota tubuh yang tidak lengkap. Everyn dan Yuna menutup mulut dan tubuh mereka bergetar saat menyaksikannya.

"Apa-apaan ini, benarkah semuanya dilakukan oleh ras tikus raksasa itu." ucap Arif dengan mata yang memandang kosong desa tersebut.

"Entahlah. Yang paling penting tetap waspada. Kita akan beristirahat sebentar dan menyusun rencana, untuk menyerang mereka malam ini juga!" Ucap Yudi.

"Tapi ini gila, bagaimana bisa ras Tikus itu melakukan ini semua," Sanggah Matsuda.

Yang lain masih belum kembali dari shock mereka, terutama Yuna karena melihat penduduk juga ada yang menjadi korban. Lalu gadis belia itu berkata dengan suara berat.

"Kenapa … ini terjadi di desaku? Apa salah kami."

"Kemungkinan desa ini dijarah oleh bandit yang mengendalikan bangsa Tikus itu dan alasan kenapa menjadikan desa ini sasaran. mungkin mereka hendak menjadikan tempat ini markas," jawab Yudi.

"Masaka! Itu artinya ... Me-mereka hendak menyerang Orario City." Ucap Arif

Semua mata sekali lagi mengedar mendengar kesimpulan yang dibuat Arif. Suasana diperparah dengan Yudi yang mengangguk, seakan membenarkan pendapat tersebut.

And cut

Yo bagaimana cerita kali ini maaf kalo wordnya sedikit, hanya segitu yang bisa saya buat sekarang maklum saja. Saya baru mulai menulis lagi setelah satu bulan ini berhenti karena bulan puasa.

Untuk update gak tentu dan maaf jika ada typo serta kurang memuaskan. Oke segitu aja saya pamit jaa nee.

Next chapter

Apa-apaan itu Yudi kau menuduh Yuna sebagai pengintai jangan bercanda!

Tapi itulah kebenarannya!

Ho jadi kau yang bernama Arif Rahman ya, salam kenal namaku adalah Yuuki!


	7. Dalang dibalik kekacauan

**DanMachi milik Fujino Omori**

**Highschool DxD milik Ichei Ishibumi**

**Tittle of Adventure milik Tessar Wahyudi**

**Chapter 7**

**Dalang dibalik kekacauan**

"Kalau begitu, kita harus cepat membantu mereka," sahut Matsuda.

"Benar, kita harus segera ke sana!" Tambah Motohama.

Yudi sang High Elf tetap pada tempatnya dengan tatapan datar, lalu dahinya berkerut seolah menyadari sesuatu. Kemudian dia mengangkat tongkat tinggi-tinggi.

Sebuah bola api meluncur ke atas menciptakan suara bising yang memekakan telinga, lalu bola itu membentuk sebuah pola pedang besar dan tiba-tiba terbelah.

"Oi kenapa kau membuat keributan, mereka pasti akan kemari?" Ucap Arif

"Benar, kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Tanya Matsuda

Setelah melakukan itu Yudi menatap Arif dan Matsuda yang baru saja protes, atas apa yang telah dilakukannya. Kemudian menyapu pandangan ke semua anggota dan berbicara.

"Dengar! Sebelum aku menjelaskan rencanaku dan apa maksud dari tindakanku barusan. Boleh aku bertanya satu hal penting?" Ucap Yudi dengan nada datar seolah menekan sesuatu

Raut Wajah mereka yang ada dihadapannya berubah, mereka menahan napas saat pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutnya. Karena selama perjalanan kemari hanya terdiam.

"Eh hal penting apa?" Tanya arif yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Apa kalian tahu arti sebenarnya dari Petualang?" Tanyanya datar.

"Kau bercanda! Tentu saja kami tahu." Tukas Matsuda

"Semua anak di Orario dan semua yang ada di dunia ini juga tahu apa itu Petualang," tambah Motohama.

Everyn kemudian melanjutkan ucapan Matsuda dan Motohama yang terkesan menegaskan, kalau apa yang diucapkan Yudi adalah lelucon belaka.

"Petualang adalah mereka yang memutuskan diri, untuk berburu di dalam dungeon dan membasmi bandit atau monster yang ada di luar kota. Setelah sukses, mereka bisa jadi terkenal dan tentu saja dapat gelar Legendaris. Juga dalam beberapa kasus, mereka bisa menjadi tentara dari para dewa. Bukankah itu, sebuah kesempatan yang langka." Jelas Everyn dengan menatap bosan Yudi.

Mendengar penjelasan Everyn semua mengangguk dengan senyum mengembang, seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan mainan baru dari ayah mereka.

"Heh penjelasanmu barusan sangat naif. Hal itu hanya berlaku, jika kau bisa melewati semua halangan yang menghadang di depan matamu …." respon Yudi spontan sambil menjeda kalimatnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Everyn.

"… Menurutku, Petualang adalah orang bodoh yang menyerahkan nyawa mereka untuk membunuh dan dibunuh. Tidak peduli, cepat atau lambat nyawa petualang pasti akan hilang. Jaring pengaman yang sudah kau pasang dengan baik, bahkan suatu hari akan rusak juga. Begitulah nyawa seorang Petualang, jika dia tidak bisa menjaganya dengan bijak. Suatu saat akan hilang seperti api lipin yang mudah untuk ditiup." Sambut Yudi menanggapi penjelasan Everyn.

"Hah!"

Wajah mereka langsung berubah tegang, mendengar jawaban balasan dari Yudi. Everyn malah memasang wajah kaget bukan kepalang, atas jawaban tak terduga dari Yudi. Yuna dari tadi hanya terdiam, mendengar perdebatan mereka berlima.

"Kita sudahi dulu pembahasan arti Petualang, sekarang aku punya rencana. Dengarkan!" lanjutnya cepat dengan wajah serius.

Ingin rasanya mereka protes tapi apa daya, Yudi mengatakan itu dengan wajah seserius mungkin. Bahkan lebih serius daripada saat dia terdiam, sesuatu yang lain darinya terlihat.

_'Heh~ ternyata dia bisa menyusun rencana dengan cepat, apa kira-kira rencananya itu?'_ Batin Arif.

Matsuda, Motohama, dan Arif berlari ke arah depan. Di hadapan mereka terdapat gerombolan tikus besar, yang telah menjarah desa Landvile tempat tinggal Yuna.

"Heh! kemarilah dasar hewan pengerat," teriak Arif.

"Chiit chiit chiit," suara Tikus itu seolah menanggapi ucapan Arif.

Arif mengayunkan pedangnya dan mengenai dua tikus itu, membuatnya langsung menjadi kepulan asap dan batu sihir hijau. Tidak berlangsung lama Arif melancarkan serangan selanjutnya, membuat lebih banyak dari hewan itu menjadi kepulan asap dan batu sihir hijau.

_'Sial, ternyata dia sudah berkembang kalau begitu.' _Batin Matsuda.

"Temme Arif! Jangan pikir, hanya kau saja yang sudah berkembang ya!" Teriaknya.

Matsuda memanuverkan tombak di tangannya di sekitar tubuh. Satu Tikus mendekat dan segera Dia lancarkan tusukan ke wajah tikus itu, dari belakangnya mereka menyerang. Namun, berhasil di antisiasi dengan mengayunkan tombak itu ke arah belakang.

Kemudian dia memutar tubuh sambil tombaknya di arahkan ke depan, membuat tikus-tikus disekitar dirinya berubah menjadi kepulan asap dan batu sihir hijau. Melihat hasil usahanya dia menunjukkan senyum puas, sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Heh, kau lihatkan!" ucapnya sambil melirik Arif.

"Kampret! Aku juga akan menunjukkan kemampuanku." Sembur Motohama.

Motohama memegang pedang di tangan kanan dan tangan kiri adalah tameng. Saat ada yang menyerang dia menahan dengan tamengnya, setelah itu langsung lancarkan tebasan kepada targetnya. Kemudian, dia berlari menuju dua tikus yang mengarah kepadanya.

"Tidak bisa diterima, jika hanya kalian yang unjuk gigi!" ucapnya dengan suara lantang.

Pedang dia genggam erat, setelah jarak sudah masuk jangkaun dari serangannya. Langsung dia ayunkan, mengenai tikus yang ada di sisi kanannya. Setelah itu, dia memutar tubuh dan langsung menebas tikus lainnya.

"Bagaimana?" Dengusnya dengan menggosok hidung.

_'Mereka berdua juga sudah berkembang. Tentu saja, mereka kan sudah pernah berburu di dungeon level perak. Mustahil jika mereka tidak memiliki teknik baru.'_ batinnya sambil menatap mereka dengan mata hangat dan sudut bibir melekuk.

"Yosh, aku mengerti!"

Saat mengatakan itu dua tikus itu mengarah pada Arif. Karena fokus yang terbagi, dia tidak menyadarinya tapi tiba-tiba dua tikus itu tumbang. Karena dua anak panah menancap di tubuh hewan pengerat itu.

"Arif! Jangan hilang kewaspadaan, bisa-bisa kau nanti terbunuh." Sembur Everyn yang muncul dari belakang.

"Heh~ akan kuingat saranmu itu, Everyn!" jawab Arif spontan.

Setelah menyelamatkan Arif, ranger satu-satunya di kelompok ini bergerak lincah ke sana kemari, menarik busurnya untuk menyerang target yang terlihat di sekitarnya.

_'Berkat bantuan darinya yang memberikan segel Unlimited Arrow, aku tidak perlu khawatir kehabisan anak panah. Segel itu bisa membuat anak panahku tak terbatas.' _Ucapnya dengan syukur.

Mereka berempat terus membunuh hewan pengerat yang muncul. Rencana yang dibuat oleh Yudi diawal berjalan lancar, musuh juga keluar dari tempat yang sudah diprediksi.

"Semua musuh keluar seperti dugaan, tapi kenapa waktu itu-"

[Dengarkan! Matsuda, Motohama, dan Arif, kalian akan bertarung digaris depan. Sebisa mungkin habisi tikus raksasa yang terlihat, lalu Everyn kau harus menjadi pelindung bagi mereka jika seandainya mereka lalai, kau mengerti! Aku akan mengawasi dari kejauhan sambil menjaga Yuna, kuharap rencana ini berhasil dan selesai dengan cepat. Hanya saja ….'] ucap Yudi saat menyusun penyerangan.

_'Dia tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, apa yang sebenarnya dia sembunyikan. Dan kenapa sebelumnya dia menembakan bola api yang bisa membuat pola seperti itu, dia juga tidak menjelaskan maksudnya.'_ Batin Arif.

Arif menebas satu Tikus raksasa saat selesai dengan pikirannya yang mengingat kembali, apa yang diucapkan Yudi sang High Elf ketika menyusun rencana. Matsuda dan Motohama mendekat ke Arif, setelah membereskan yang ada di hadapan masing-masing.

"Ras Rats memang memiliki ukuran tubuh yang besar, tapi pertahanan mereka lemah. Sesuatu yang menyebalkan dari mereka adalah jumlahnya sangat banyak." Gerutu Motohama

"Kau benar! Kebanyakan Petualang malas berurusan dengan mereka bukan karena kekuatan yang mereka punya. Melainkan karena jumlah mereka yang banyak, dibutuhkan semangat dan stamina yang gila untuk menghabisi mereka." Tambah Matsuda.

Seperti yang dilontarkan oleh Matsuda dan Motohama. Ras Rats memang bukan binatang yang kuat, mereka hanya memiliki tubuh besar dan bentuk yang menyeramkan. Penduduk biasa jelas akan ketakuan melihat mereka dan tak berdaya. Namun, jika berhadapan dengan Petualang mereka mudah dikalahkan.

Meskipun begitu, kasus mereka yang tidak kembali karena melawan Rats ini tidak sedikit. Sekali lagi, ditekankan bahwa mereka tidak kuat. Hanya saja jumlah mereka yang sangat banyaklah, yang membuat Petualang kewalahan dan akhirnya kehilangan nyawa.

Makhluk kecil nan lemah ini terkesan bodoh, tapi sepertinya mereka memiliki semboyan sendiri yang mungkin berbunyi "Jika kami tidak bisa menang secara kualitas, maka kami akan melawan dengan kuantitas."

(A/N sumber kalimat itu dari Shikamaru saat perang shinobi. Waktu itu mereka sedang beniat menahan seragan Bijudamma milik Juubi, walau akhirnya tertembus juga andai gak ada Hokage Minato, mereka mungkin tinggal nama aja:v)

"Tapi jika mereka dibiarkan akan sangat berbahaya, aku pernah dengar bahwa dulu ada legenda sepasukan Rats yang berubah bentuk. Setelah mereka mendapatkan sesuatu, kalau tidak salah mereka disebut dengan Skavens". Ucap tiba-tiba Everyn.

Berjaga di Guild petualang, memungkinkan dia tahu banyak tentang berbagai monster.

"Eh Skavens? Apa itu semacam evolusi dari makhluk-makhluk pengerat ini?" Sanggah Arif.

"Entahlah, pokoknya mereka dulu ditakuti. Kabarnya mereka memiliki kerajaan besar yang bernama Empire. Mereka juga terbagi menjadi 13 suku besar." Jelas Everyn.

Skavens merupakan momok mengerikan di jaman dulu, cerita tentang mereka ditelan jaman. Hanya bagi mereka yang menyaksikan kejayaan merekalah, yang benar-benar takut akan kebangkitan Skavens.

"Untuk menahan gempuran kekuatan mereka empat ras yang terdiri dari Manusia, Elf, Dwarf, dan Lizardman membentuk aliansi. Pada saat itu satu dewa tak bernama, menurunkan suatu magic pertama kali yang kini hanya menjadi mitos." Tutur Yudi yang datang tiba-tiba, disampingnya ada Yuna.

"Eh~ jadi Legenda itu benar adanya Yudi?" Tanya Arif penasaran

"Sejujurnya itulah yang kutakutkan, di hampir seluruh wilayah yang pernah kukunjungi. hanya Orario Citylah yang tidak memberikan misi membunuh mereka." Tambahnya.

(A/N Skavens adalah karakter dalam game DD. Mereka merupakan Ras tikus yang mendapatkan perubahan bentuk, setelah menyembah Greates Horn Rats. Jumlah mereka terbagi menjadi 13 suku, segitu dulu info yang bisa author bagi.)

"Apa yang dikatakan Yudi benar, 25 tahun belakangan perburuan mereka dihentikan. Alasannya, karena para Petualang tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan mereka. Bahkan Guild petualang pun meminimalisir informasi tentang mereka dari papan Quest. Aku mengetahui setelah sebelumnya, menemukan gambar tikus di tempat tersimpannya Quest beberapa hari saat awal kerjaku. Lalu buru-buru salah satu staf mengambilnya, serta menceritakan semua detailnya." Ucap Everyn.

Mata semua yang ada disitu melebar saat Everyn mengatakan itu, mereka tidak percaya kalau Guild petualang melakukan hal tersebut. Hal ganjil menghampiri Arif dan membuatnya bicara.

"Tapi, kenapa Resepsionis hari ini memberikan kita ijin untuk menjalankan Quest dari Yuna?" Tanya Arif.

Wajah mereka berganti menjadi berpikir, untuk mencari jawaban atas apa yang ditanyakan Arif.

"Mungkin karena kegigihan Yuna yang meminta agar misi ini dilaksanakan, membuat kita diijinkan menjalankan Quest kali ini." Ucap Motohama.

"Atau mungkin saja Resepsionisnya, tidak tahu kalau misi ini tidak dibolehkan lagi." Sambung Matsuda.

"Jawaban kalian masuk akal. Tapi asal tahu saja, staf yang memberitahuku berkata. Kalau semuanya mengetahui kecuali aku saja. Sejujurnya, aku juga baru menyadarinya sekarang." Sanggah Everyn.

"Eh!" ucap mereka semua. Terkejut dengan apa yang di ucapkan Everyn barusan. Minus Yudi yang masih memasang wajah datar, lalu High Elf itu membuka suara untuk menegaskan.

"Dengan kata lain kita sudah dijebak ke dalam perangkap musuh. Benarkan Yuna-san?"

"Hah!"

Kali ini wajah mereka lebih mengeras lagi bahkan bulir keringat menetes dari pipi ke dagu, saat mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Yudi.

"Apa maksud semua ini Yudi, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu pada Yuna. Apa kau menuduh dia yang telah menjebak kita? Woi katakan sesuatu?" bentak Arif.

Arif menatap nyalang ke arah Yudi yang tanpa alasan menuduh Yuna sebagai pelakunya, wajah Yudi tetap datar menghadapi tatapan tajam itu. Sedangkan Yuna sendiri, napasnya naik turun dengan cepat.

"Yuna apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Saat Everyn hendak meraih pundak Yuna, di bawah telapak kakinya tiba-tiba tercipta lingkaran sihir. Berpola mawar berwarna biru, dengan Yuna berada di pusatnya.

Semua yang melihat sontak menarik diri untuk menjauh, hanya Yudi yang tetap diam ditempat. Lalu matanya melihat lebih detil, lambang pada lingkaran sihir yang ada di bawah kaki Yuna.

_'Dilihat dari pola sihirnya tidak salah lagi ini pasti miliknya, ternyata semua sudah dalam genggamannya. sialan kau Yuuki no [Ice Dancer].'_ Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir itu!" Ucap Arif.

"Hiks hik go … gomen Arif-san! Sebenarnya, aku adalah alat yang digunakan oleh orang itu untuk memancingmu kemari." Ucap Yuna sambil terisak, mengakui kalau dia diperintah untuk membawa Arif kemari.

"Jadi kau telah membohongi kami, Yuna?" Tanya Everyn gemetar.

Yuna menggelengkan kepala mendengar pertanyaan dari Everyn itu. "Tidak aku tidak berbohong, aku melakukannya karena tidak punya pilihan lain. kalau aku menolak maka-"

"Aku akan membunuh semua keluarga dan warga di desa ini!" Ucap sebuah siluet hitam.

Atensi mereka beralih ke arah sumber suara yang berasal dari seorang gadis berambut biru tergerai, dengan pakaian senada yang menutupi bagian tubuhnya. beberapa bagian tubuhnya sedikit terekspos, memberi kesan seksi bagi mata yang melihatnya.

"Siapa kau?" Bentak Arif

"Oh jadi kau yang bernama Arif Rahman ya. Perkenalkan! Namaku adalah Amakusa Yuuki, biasanya aku lebih dikenal dengan sebutan [Ice Dancer]. Harusnya Elf satu itu, tahu lebih banyak tentang diriku." Jawab Yuuki dengan datar sambil menunjuk Yudi

Kini pandangan terpusat kepada Yudi yang tetap memandang Yuuki, secara tiba-tiba Arif mengacak rambutnya. Karena benar-benar tidak mengerti, dengan semua kejadian yang terjadi saat ini

"Arrghh! Sebenarnya, siapa yang benar dan siapa yang salah? Kenapa malah jadi runyam begini?" Teriaknya.

Pletak!

"Arif no baka! Diamlah kalau tidak mengerti situasinya." Everyn sukses mendaratkan pukulan di kepala Arif yang bertingkah menggelikan, padahal saat ini sedang serius.

Kini Arif meringis menahan sakit yang disebabkan oleh pukulan Everyn, semua yang melihat meneteskan keringat sebesar biji jagung di pelipis mereka.

"Jadi, kaulah dalang dibalik ini semua, Amakusa Yuuki!" Ucap Matsuda sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

'Eh kenapa dia bertingiah sok keren begitu.' Batin Motohama.

Amakusa Yuuki yang mendengar ucapan dari Matsuda dan melihat tingkah konyol dari Arif, melekukkan sudut bibir karena berhasil menjalankan rencananya.

"Ya itu benar! Akulah dalang dari semua ini dan Yuna, aku ucapkan terima kasih karena telah membantuku. Sekarang, kau sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi." Ucap Yuuki.

Yuuki no [Ice Dancer] mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah Yuna, rune sihir yang mengitari Yuna bersinar lebih terang. Kemudian perlahan dari kakinya terserlimuti es dan merambat ke atas tubuh Yuna.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Yuna!"

"Yuna! Yuna!"

Di saat dirinya hampir menjadi patung es, Yuna meneteskan air mata dan memohon maaf kepada semua atas perbuatannya.

"Minna maafkan aku yang membohongi kalian! Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan keluargaku, tidak lebih." Ucapnya dengan air mata mengalir.

Sring! Prang!

Es itu menutupi tubuh Yuna sepenuhnya, tapi sebuah rune sihir putih berpendar kecil dan tidak disadari oleh mereka. Kecuali satu orang, sebelum tubuh itu hancur seketika menjadi bongkahan es.

"Yunaa!" Ucap Arif, Everyn, Motohama dan Matsuda. Dengan mata bergetar, melihat Yuna lenyap digantikan bongkahan es.

And cut

Woah akhirnya bisa up lagi kemajuan yang baik. Mohon doakan terus author satu ini agar bisa terus semangat melanjutkan fic buatannya, untuk Fic the Survivors mungkin akan hiatus.

Segitu aja dulu semoga menghibur ngomong-ngomong chapter depan, akan ada penjelasan tentang kekuatan di Fic ini jan kelewatan ya. Untuk Update jangan maksa ya, soalnya author lagi banyak urusan di Real Life.

Selanjutnya di The Tittle of Adventure

Bodoh, kau akan mati jika melawannya

Arif, jangan lakukan itu!

Bukankah Petualang adalah orang bodoh yang menyerahkan nyawanya, untuk membunuh dna dibunuh.

Ariifff!

Jaa nee


	8. Yuuki sang Ice Dancer

**DanMachi milik Fujino Omori**

**Highschool DxD milik Ichei Ishibumi**

**Tittle of Adventure milik Tessar Wahyudi**

**Chapter 7**

**Yuki sang Ice Dancer**

"Baiklah, mari kita tunda dulu acara sedih-sedihannya. sekarang aku punya urusan dengan kalian, ayo mulai permainannya!" Serunya.

Yuuki menarik pedang Yukianesa dari sarungnya, seketika uap es muncul di sekitarnya dan suhu udara berubah dingin.

"Pedang Yukianesa ini adalah peninggalan orang tuaku, kebetulan hanya aku yang tersisa dari klanku," Ucapnya.

Yuuki menebas udara dengan pedang Yukianesa, lalu siluet biru meluncur mengarah mereka berlima. Yudi mengetuk tongkatnya sekali, membuat tanah bergetar dan membentuk perisai untuk berlindung dari serangan itu.

_'Keh, bertemu dengannya disaat seperti ini. Aku harap kalian tidak terlambat,'_ Batin Yudi.

"Oh! Bertarung sambil mempertahankan diri, itu bukan gayamu!" Provokasi Yuuki.

Yudi menajamkan pandangan, segera dia mengetuk lagi tongkatnya. Tembok tanah yang menjadi perisai roboh, menampakkan lapisan es berbentuk gelombang yang terbelah dari serangan Yuuki.

"Mu-mustahil, inikah kekuatan dari sebuah [Noble Phantasm]," ujar Everyn dengan mata bergetar.

"[Noble Phantasm,] apa itu?" Tanya Arif polos.

Matsuda menepuk dahi sambil mendecih, saat Arif bertanya apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Everyn.

"Ya ampun, kau bahkan tidak tahu apa itu [Noble Phantasm]?"Keluhnya.

"[Noble Phantasm] adalah sebuah artefak yang kekuatannya diatas [sacred gear] dan di bawah sebuah [Longinus] dan [Cloth]. Aku paling sebal jika harus menjelaskan detailnya, jadi itu saja yang bisa ku terangkan. sebenarnya masih ada satu lagi yang sudah dilupakan, namun hal itu tabu untuk dibahas." Jelas Yudi.

"Tunggu! Bisa kau ulangi penjelasanmu itu, Yudi!" Respon Arif dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Astaga! Bisa dibilang kalau benda yang dipegang oleh orang itu sangat berbahaya, jadi mengertilah!" Sembur Motohama sambil berteriak kesal.

"Sebenarnya, ada lima kekuatan yang diturunkan oleh para dewa lebih jelasnya adalah sebuah [kekuatan terkubur], lalu [Longinus] kemudian [Cloth] disusul [Noble Phantasm] dan terakhir [Sacred Gear]. Tidak ada aturan khusus yang bisa mengukur kekuatan benda yang kusebutkan tadi. Karena kekuatan mereka bergantung juga dengan kedekatan dan keterampilan pemilik dari benda tersebut."

Sampai sini tidak ada yang memotong atau bertanya, lalu Yudi melanjutkan dengan wajah serius.

"Kecuali satu kekuatan yang diturunkan langsung oleh [Namo Naki Kami], karena dibalik kekuatan yang Dia berikan terdapat sebuah misteri yang mengerikan. Hal itu membuat Empat Raja Dewa Universe sepakat untuk mengubur kekuatan tersebut. Salah satunya adalah mengutus anak mereka turun ke dunia, untuk membuat manusia melupakan kekuatan yang diberikan oleh [Namo Naki Kami]"

(A/N [Namo Naki Kami] jika diterjemahkan adalah Dewa tak Bernama, bisa dibilang dia inilah pemberi kekuatan pertama serta penyebab dunia mulai goyah dan terjadi peperangan. Untuk satu ini mari kita simpan dulu, karena akan muncul kekuatan apa yang terlupakan itu nanti seiring cerita.)

"Serta memberikan beragam kekuatan seperti sebuah [Cloth], [Noble Phantasm], [Longinus] dan [Sacred Gear]. Jarak antara satu penurunan kekuatan itu adalah 500 tahun, bisa dibilang sudah banyak yang terjadi selama itu." ucapnya mengakhiri sejarah Noble Phantasm, serta seluruh artefak di dunia ini.

"Eh, ternyata begitu. Banyak juga hal yang harus kucerna," Ujar Arif seusai mendengar penjelasan panjang Yudi

"Heh, aku merasa heran kenapa Nonaku tertarik dengan orang konyol seperti dirimu, Arif Rahman!" Tukasnya dengan mata mendelik kepada Arif.

Mulut Arif terbuka dan matanya melebar, mendengar apa yang baru diucapkan oleh Yuuki. Dia masih belum paham dengan penjelaaan kekuatan yang diucapkan Yudi, kini harus mencerna baik-baik ucapan Amakusa Yuuki.

"Heh! Hari ini kepalaku benar-bener pusing, tapi ada satu hal yang ingin kuperjelas dan kutanyakan padamu…." Ucap Arif dengan dingin.

"Hoh~ memangnya apa itu?" Sambut Yuuki.

Ekpresi Arif berubah drastis bahkan Everyn melebarkan mata melihatnya, Matsuda dan Motohama meneguk liurnya sedangkan Yudi tetap diam mengamati.

"Kenapa kau membunuh Yuna?" Tanya Arif tanpa emosi

"Eh~ beri tahu atau tidak ya, cobalah untuk membuatku puas baru aku akan memberitahunya." Jawab Yuuki dengan riang.

Bukan sebuah respon balik, tapi sebuah serangan melaju kencang ke arahnya. Beruntung dia bisa menghalang serangan Arif barusan, Yuuki menggertakan gigi saat menghadang serangan itu.

"Boleh juga seleramu, kalau begitu." Ketusnya.

Yuuki membalas dengan menebaskan pedangnya, meskipun Arif menggunakan Armor. Tapi dengan mudah dia terdorong oleh ayunan lembut Yuuki.

"Bagaimana bisa Yuuki mendorong Arif dengan mudah," kaget Motohama.

"Ini gila!" Sambung Matsuda.

Arif meluncur cepat setelah menerima serangan Yuuki dan terseret di tanah, kemudian berhenti karena menahan dengan menancapkan pedang besar miliknya.

Tak mau berlama-lama Arif maju kembali, berbekal Amarah yang meluap. Dia menggenggam erat pedangnya dan menyerang Yuuki kembali.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!" Gertaknya dengan raut mengeras.

Yuuki awalnya santai menghalau serangan Arif, lama-kelamaan serangannya makin kuat. membuat dia mengerutkan kening, karena tidak mau mengambil resiko. Dia hembaskan Arif dengan satu ayunan kuat untuk membuatnya terpental, kini seluruh tubuh Arif berubah menjadi bongkahan es dengan tersisa kepala saja.

"Arif!"

Meskipun keadaannya tak berdaya Arif masih menatap tajam lawan di depannya, seolah tidak akan membiarkannya lolos. melihat hal itu Yudi berkomentar.

"Bodoh, kau akan mati jika melawannya. Keadaanmu sekarang saja bisa dianggap beruntung. Bahkan, dia tidak sungguh-sungguh melawanmu."

"Arif! Apa yang lakukan? Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi!" tegur Everyn.

Apa yang dikatakan oleh kedua orang itu ada benarnya, kekuatan Yuuki memang diatas angin. Wajar saja, Petualang pemula melawan Petualang menengah, ini semacam adegan bunuh diri.

_'Aku sepenuhnya sadar dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Everyn dan Yudi. Tapi, wanita bernama Yuuki itu sudah merenggut orang yang mempercayaiku.'_ Monolognya dalam hati.

"Heh~ bukankanh Petualang adalah orang bodoh yang melemparkan nyawanya untuk dibunuh dan membunuh, aku memang lemah namun saat ini ada orang yang mempercayaiku. Aku yang lemah dan tak berdaya, bahkan para dewa dan dewi tidak mau merekrutku menjadi bagian dari familia mereka. Lalu tiba-tiba seorang gadis kecil, mempercayakanku untuk menyelamatkan desanya. Mungkin ini konyol, tapi aku bersumpah untuk menjawabnya." Ucapnya dengan mata membara.

"Menjawab apa?" Beo Everyn.

"Perasaan yang dititipkan oleh Yuna. Meskipun dia telah membohongi kita, tapi air matanya tidak. Dia benar-benar memohon kepada kita, untuk membebaskan desanya dari orang yang bernama Yuuki itu." Tambahnya.

Ditengah keterkejutan karena fakta Arif dikalahkan dengan mudah lalu mendengar apa yang baru diucapkan Arif itu, Motohama dan Matsuda sama menggertakan gigi sambil memandang Yuuki. Lalu mereka berpikir ulang kalau rencana mereka hanya berlibur, tapi malah menemukan monster di perjalanan.

"Konyol sekali, tadinya aku pikir lawan kita adalah ras pengerat," ujar Motohama tiba-tiba.

"Ya kau benar, sial aku bahkan belum mengucapkan sesuatu pada seorang gadis!" balas Matsuda.

"Heh! Siapa yang peduli dengan itu, baka!" Sembur Motohama.

"Urusai! Uruslah urusanmu sendiri!" Elak Matsuda.

Keduanya saling menatap dan tiba-tiba tertawa bersama, kemudian menggenggam erat senjata masing-masing. Lalu menoleh ke arah Arif dengan mata penuh tekad.

"Heh! Seorang bocah yang ceroboh, dari dulu kau tidak pernah berubah!" Ucap Matsuda.

"Arif! Kami akan mengulur waktu, Yudi! Everyn! tolong cepat bawa dia pergi dari sini!" Tambah Motohama.

Matsuda dan Motohama melaju ke arah Yuuki setelah mengucapkan hal itu. Mata Everyn dan Arif melebar, menyadari kalau mereka berdua mencoba menyerang Yuuki untuk memberikan waktu.

"Motohama! Matsuda! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Teriak Arif.

Dia ingin menyusul dan menghentikan Mereka, tapi tubuhnya terbungkus es. Hanya gertakan dan cemohan pada diri sendirilah yang dilontarkan karena ketidak berdayaannya.

"Kuso! Kenapa aku selalu tak berguna di saat seperti ini!" Rutuknya.

"Arif! jangan berkata seperti itu, sekarang kita harus pergi dari sini!" Everyn mencoba menenangkan Arif.

"Sial!" Ketusnya.

Yudi masih memandang wajah Arif yang berisi amarah, karena tidak bisa mencegah kedua temannya pergi menyerang Yuuki. Kemudian dia mengingat sesuatu yang diucapkan oleh Guts sang [Black Swordsman], sebelum dia kembali ke Elysium.

(A/N Elysium sebenarnya mengacu pada tempat istrahat dari dewa Yunani, karena surga atau Kahyangan di cerita ini berbentuk fisik dan berada dilangit. Anggap saja, Elysium adalah tempat istirahat bagi mereka yang telah wafat)

_'Cih~ merepotkan saja! Kalau bukan permintaan terakhirmu, aku tidak mau menggunakan teknik leluhurku.'_ umpatnya dalam hati

Yudi mendekati Arif yang masih memberontak, disampingnya Everyn mencoba menenangkan. kemudian Yudi menyentuh kepala Arif, setelah itu mata Arif memejam tak sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Arif?" Tanya Everyn.

"Tenanglah, dia hanya pergi sebentar. Aku menggunakan sihir leluhurku, yaitu [Mind Transfer]." Jawab Yudi tanpa menoleh.

"Tapi untuk apa?" Tanya Everyn lagi.

"Kau akan segera mengetahui, jaga dia baik-baik!"

Sementara itu, Motohama dan Matsuda mengertakan gigi. Sambil terus mengayunkan senjata masing-masing, untuk menjatuhkan lawan di depan mereka.

_'Kuso! Serangan kami tidak ada yang mengenainya.'_ Rutuk Motohama.

_'Gerakannya terlalu cepat,'_ kesal Matsuda.

Yuuki menaikan sudut bibir karena serangan lawannya mudah untuk dihindari. Baginya, tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada melihat orang lain berputus asa saat menyerangnya.

"Hora! Apa hanya segini saja kekuatan kalian." Ucapnya sambil mengayunkan pedang, membuat kedua lawannya menjaga jarak.

setiap dia mengayunkan pedang pasti tercipta lintasan es, bila terkena itu maka kau akan membeku.

"Kuso!" Geram Matsuda.

"Onore!" Umpat Motohama.

Yuuki tiba-tiba melesat berniat mengakhiri permainan dengan Motohama dan Matsuda, karena sudah terlalu lama dan mulai membuatnya bosan

"Kalau begitu, mari kita tutup tirai untuk kalian beruda!" Ucapnya riang.

Yuuki menggerakan pedangnya dengan cepat, menciptakan siluet biru yang menerjang lawannya. Motohama dan Matsuda terpaku karena tidak bisa menghindar, sebab stamina mereka habis akibat dipermainkan Yuuki.

"Inilah akhirnya!" Muram Motohama.

"Bakana!" Kelu Matsuda.

"Setidaknya, kalian bisa bangga karena mati ditanganku!" Umbar Yuuki.

Siluet biru itu menghujani disusul kepulan debu menelan mereka, membuat Everyn tidak tahu nasib Motohama dan Matsuda.

"Motohama! Matsuda!" Teriaknya.

Tak ada raut kepuasan di wajah Yuuki yang ada hanyalah tatapan tajam, mengarah ke Yudi yang kini melangkah ke depan dirinya.

"Hoh~ ternyata kau memutuskan bergabung setelah mereka menari, benar-benar orang licik!"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya! Aku merasa tersanjung, sekarang mari lanjutkan denganku!"

Saat itu Everyn tidak mengerti apa tindakan Yudi, setelah membuat Arif tak sadarkan diri tiba-tiba dia melangkah menuju Yuuki tanpa menjelaskan apapun. Lalu sorot matanya melebar saat melihat Motohama dan Matsuda yang pingsan, diantara lapisan es yang baru dilancarkan Yuuki tapi mereka terlindung oleh dinding tanah.

_'Souka, jadi sebelum serangan itu sempat mengenai mereka. Yudi membuat dinding penghalang agar mereka selamat. Itu membuatku bersyukur, tapi apa-apaan sifat dinginnya itu. Membuatku kesal saja, Dia juga membuat Arif tidak sadarkan diri seperti ini,' _batinnya sambil menatap Arif dengan menggigit ujung bibir.

"Kali ini akan menarik, aku harus serius dari awal kalau lawannya adalah kau!"

Aura biru muncul di sekitar Yuuki membuat tanah disekitarnya bergetar, menghasilkan hembusan es bercampur debu. Suhu disekitar dirinya juga meningkat pesat bahkan tanahnya terselimuti salju.

'_Aura yang sama, saat terakhir aku bertemu dengannya. Hm!'_

Ledakan energi keluar dari tubuh Yudi, memunculkan api merah menyala yang mengitari tubuhnya. Tak lupa hawa panas merambat memenuhi udara sekitar.

_'Eh~ Yudi memiliki sihir api juga, kupikir dia hanya bisa menggunakan sihir tanah saja. Ternyata, dia menguasai sihir api juga_.' Ucap Everyn dalam hati karena kaget, mengetahui kemampuan anggota partynya itu.

"Hoh! Es dan api, mari kita adu siapa yang menang!" Ucap Yuuki.

"Heh! Aku hanya mengulur waktu untuk seseorang, tapi baiklah jika itu maumu."

_'Mengulur waktu, apa maksudnya?'_ Batin Yuuki dan Everyn.

"Terserahlah!"

Yuuki menggerakan pedangnya dan sekejap tercipta es berbentuk jarum berdiameter lima centimerter, kemudian melesat ke arah Yudi.

Everyn wajahnya menegang. Pasalnya, untuk bisa mengeluarkan sihir membutuhkan waktu karena harus merapal mantra. walau ada beberapa kasus, sebuah sihir tidak perlu membaca mantra.

_'Yuuki bahkan tidak merapal mantra, berarti kemampuan menciptakan es itu berasal dari pedang Yukianesa miliknya. [Noble Phantasm] seberapa besar kekuatan benda itu.' _Batin Everyn.

Menanggapi serangan itu Yudi tak bergeming dia mengarahkan telapak tangannya, lalu api disekitar bergulung di depan dirinya membentuk perisai. serangan Yuuki tadi tak membahayakannya, sebab jarum es itu mencair sebelum mengenainya.

Melihat kejadian itu membuat sang empu serangan kesal, karena serangannya di tangkis dengan mudah. kali ini dengan cepat, dia melaju sambil menebas berkali-kali pedang Yukianesa miliknya.

"Haha! Serangan tadi hanya pemanasan, sekarang mari masuk momen spesialnya!" Ujar Yuuki dengan wajah senang

Setiap kali kakinya menginjak tanah, es muncul di tempat berpijak itu dan hawa dingin menyeruak. Siluet es berbentuk tebasan melesat ke arah Yudi, saat sebuah tebasan dilakukan membuatnya menggertakan gigi melihat aksi Yuuki.

_'Aku berharap, kau menyerangku seperti tadi saja,' _Umpatnya.

Apa boleh buat jarak dirinya dengan Yuuki menipis. Yudi menggerakan tubuhya untuk menghindar, dari tebasan es yang tidak bisa di tahan oleh api miliknya. Ke kanan dan ke kiri serta menunduk, Yudi bersikeras bergerak menghindari semua serangan Yuuki.

"Cih seperti dugaanku, kau bisa mengimbangi. Kalau begitu, aku akan menggunakannya!" Kesal Yuuki sambil mempercepat tebasan dengan suatu pola.

Makin banyak siluet tebasan es yang menghampiri, membuatnya harus berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk menghindar. Namun, seberapa keras dia berusaha, tetap saja serangan itu menunjukan hasil. Ada beberapa bagian pakaian dan tubuhnya tergores, serta mengeluarkan darah.

_'Sial, kalau terus begini. Hanya tinggal waktu saja, sampai aku benar benar tercabik.'_ Umpatnya.

"Hahaha! Apa kau suka dengan teknik baruku namanya [Crazy Ice Slash], aku melatihnya karena tidak bisa menggoresmu di pertemuan pertama kita. Padahal kau hanya pengguna tongkat, tapi kenapa bisa menghindari seranganku!" Ucapnya panjang lebar, sembari terus melayangkan serangan.

Everyn menggertakan gigi sambil menggengam erat, menyaksikan pertarungan yang dirasa berat sebelah itu. Tapi bagaimana pun, dirinya sadar kalau hanya akan jadi beban jika ikut campur.

"Yudi!" Lirihnya.

Ditengah sengitnya keadaan karena terdesak Yudi malah tersenyum, lalu api menggulung cepat dan mengeluarkan tekanan kuat disekitar tubuhnya. Membuat serangan yang mengarahnya lenyap tak berbekas. Setelah itu, kubah api yang berputar itu perlahan terbuka. Menampilkan Yudi yang tersenyum, sambil menatap Yuuki yang terkejut.

"Heh~ [Crazy Ice Slash] akan ku ingat itu dengan baik, kalau begitu ingat pula sihir yang baru kugunakan namanya [Fire Rotation]." Balas Yudi.

Baik Everyn dan Yuuki sama melebarkan mata, karena serangan tadi lenyap dalam seketika. Yuuki bahkan menatap horor, melihat kemampuan lawan di depannya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa, aku bahkan sudah berlatih keras untuk menguasainya." Ujar Yuuki frustasi.

"Jarak antara diriku dan dirimu seperti sebuah jurang, bukan bermaksud meninggikan diri. Tapi, aku sudah meneguk asam garam dunia para petualang."

(A/N asam garam adalah istilah orang tua jaman dulu untuk menggambarkan, kalau dia banyak pengalaman hidup atau lebih mengetahui sesuatu yang ingin dipelajari seseorang.)

Bisa dibilang itu benar karena usia para Elf rata-rata sangat tinggi apalagi High Elf, umumnya mereka memiliki keabadian. Wajar saja jika mereka berpengalaman dalam dunia petualang, ditambah kemampuan dan kecerdasan mereka sangat tinggi.

"Masa bodoh dengan itu semua, aku tidak peduli haaah!"

Yuuki menyerang Yudi dengan Liar, pedang Yukianesa milik Yuuki terayun dan sedikit lagi mengenai Yudi. Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah pedang raksasa menepis serangan itu.

"Sepertinya, kau sudah bersenang-senang ya!" Ucap seseorang mengenakan Armor hitam yang tak lain adalah Arif

Everyn mengerjap beberapa kali lalu mengusap mata, kemudian menengok ke samping dan melihat hanya bongkahan es yang tersisa.

"Arif!" Ucapnya senang.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya?' Tanya Yudi.

"Tidak banyak, hanya hal kecil!" jawab Arif.

"Temme, beraninya kalian mengabaikanku!"

Dengan raut kesal Yuuki terus mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Arif. Amarahnya memuncak karena serangannya di lenyapkan dengan mudah oleh Yudi, lalu kini darahnya mendidih manakala Arif tiba-tiba bangkit dan menahan serangannya.

"Harusnya kau tidak bisa lepas dari teknikku," kesalnya.

"Maaf, jika mengecewakanmu. Tapi kali ini, giliranku untuk membalas!" Tantang Arif.

Sebuah aura hitam muncul dari tubuh Arif, membuat Yuuki melebarkan mata sesaat kemudian seulas senyum dia ukir. Kini seluruh tubuh Arif terselimuti aura hitam.

"Akan kutunjukkan kemampuanku!"

And cut

Yeh inilah kelanjutannya semoga puas, maaf kalau alurnya lambat. Untuk Update mohon maaf gak menentu.

Selanjutnya di The Tittle of Adventure.

Kami-sama, apa ini sungguhan!

Um, apa kau pikir aku tidak bisa membaca aksara dewa. Selamat ! Sekarang kau punya skill pasif bernama Argonaut.

Kekuatan, Impian dan ambisiku adalah untuk menjadi Pahlawan

Next chapter Kekuatan dan Tekad Bell si Argonaut-kun

Pastikan jangan melewatkannya ya


End file.
